


The One Time Kise is the Big Buff Hero

by missherlocked



Series: Hogwarts!AU [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M, Slow Build, akashi does what he wants, akashi is a sexy bastard, akashi is evil, akashi should be a warning by himself, lots of pining, should i make this akakuro i don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missherlocked/pseuds/missherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is Hogwarts' champion for Triwizard Tournament.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hinekosama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hinekosama).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor Harry Potter and I do not make any profit from this.  
> \--  
> Everybody pretty much will be in first-name basis with everyone because the boys don’t grow up in Japan. Please ignore the fact that it seems like everybody is Japanese in the story lol whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ETA 10/03/14 : Beta-ed by wonderful, wonderful Joh or unicornfarmer on Tumblr. Check her Tumblr out because she's the cutest cosplayer ever aaaAAAA

“Kise Ryouta,” the headmistress announces, and the Great Hall thunders in reply.  Kuroko sneaks a peek to the Gryffindor table—Kise himself, not surprisingly, is surrounded by his housemates, getting hugs and hearty claps on the back.  Aomine is one of them, though he looks a little bit disgruntled.  It’s obvious that he’s jealous, and Kuroko personally thinks had Aomine put his name in the goblet he’d be the one basking in glory today.  Aomine intended to join the cup, but he kept procrastinating in putting his name in and in the last hour of submission he fell asleep.  Or so Kuroko heard.  He’s not surprised if it were true.  
  
Akashi Seijuro is the Durmstrang champion, and from Beauxbatons there is a beautiful girl whose name Kuroko cannot pronounce without choking.  The champions are ushered somewhere by the teachers, and noises explode when they’re gone from sight.  Everybody is talking about the first task; about dragons and eggs, and this girl somewhere from Kuroko’s left wagers this time it will be Chinese dragons.  Kuroko agrees silently that they are beautiful in a different way from their kind, but he keeps it to himself that he thinks there will be no dragons this time around.  The purpose of this year’s Triwizard Tournament is to prove that it could be held without the horror it evoked the last time on which the great Harry Potter himself was in attendance.  
  
Kuroko is thankful that all the food has disappeared, because he feels like he wants to throw up when he thinks about the danger Kise is about to face, whatever the first task is, and the sight of food will not make his stomach feels any better.  Midorima looks at him in concern.  
  
“Not that I’m worried,” says Midorima, pushing up his glasses with his index finger.  “But if you don’t feel well you should see Madam Poppet.”  
  
Kuroko shakes his head.  Midorima is one of the few people who is able to notice Kuroko, but they’re not quite friends, or so Midorima exclaims.    
  
“I-“ he’s about to say, but he’s distracted by movement from across the room—Aomine stands out like a sore thumb because he’s getting up from his spot while everybody else is still seated and he leaves the Great Hall even though they have not been dismissed.   
  
“What is it,” asks Midorima.  
  
“I’m going ahead to the tower.  I’ll just sleep my headache off,” Kuroko lies.  A good thing about being himself: when he slips out from the table and practically runs out of the Great Hall, no one notices.  
  


* * *

  
  
Finding Aomine isn’t hard.  If he’s not in the Quidditch pitch, he’s napping somewhere close to the Black Lake.  Kuroko finds him in the broom closet in the school’s storage room.  
  
“Going for a fly?”  
  
Aomine jumps, his hand flying to his wand automatically.  Kuroko steps in beside him and nonchalantly joins Aomine in picking up a broom.   
  
“Bloody hell, Tetsu, don’t do that.  What if I accidentally hex you?”  
  
“You won’t,” answers Kuroko, weighing a broom on his palm.  This one seems fine—not as good as his own Thunderbolt, but if Aomine is not using his own broom neither will he.  
  
“I swear I will next time,” Aomine grumbles, but he said that last time, and the time before that.  Aomine will never hurt him, Kuroko knows.  
  
They both fall into a companionable silence.  Aomine finds his choice and they race to the pitch, kicking the ground to soar into the night sky.  
  
Aomine flies like a mad man afterwards, whooping and doing crazy feints that always send Kuroko into near heart attacks.  Kuroko doesn’t chide him this time though.  He silently throws a notice-me-not charm Aomine’s way when he’s close enough, because flying at this time at night is not exactly following the rules.  Kuroko doesn’t need one, really, but he does it to himself too just in case.  
  
Kuroko keeps his eyes on Aomine, lest the charm trick him too.  He floats to Aomine when the boy is done venting his frustration.  
  
“Daiki,” he calls, as quietly as possible, because if he surprises him too much he’s afraid Aomine will fall.  Again, Aomine jumps, though thankfully he doesn’t budge from his broom.   
  
“You twat!” hollers Aomine.  He swats a hand towards Kuroko’s head that the shorter boy avoids easily on his broom.   
  
“Quiet, Daiki, or the notice-me-not charm won’t work at all,” Kuroko shoos.  The glares he receives do not deter him a bit.  
  
“Let’s just go back, Tetsu,” Aomine sighs.  He motions Kuroko to fly closer, and once Kuroko is sure the Gryffindor isn’t about to extract revenge, he obliges.  Aomine reads this and rolls his eyes.  “Thank you,” he says, turns out that he just wanted to muss Kuroko’s hair.   
  
Kuroko shrugs.  “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
“Nah, I’m good,” answers Aomine as they land.  “It’s my fault in the first place anyways.”  
  
“I’m glad you’re okay, Daiki.  Ryouta will need your help to get through the tournament.”  
  
Aomine snorts.  “He’s going to need you more than me.”  He nudges Kuroko’s side.  “I’m not the one he follows around like a bloody puppy.  Bless Merlin you ended up in Ravenclaw, Tetsu, or he’d practically stalk you twenty four seven,”  
  
“We’re both going to support him, then,” amends Kuroko.  
  
Aomine puts his arm around Kuroko’s shoulder.  “Well, I guess I’ll lend you to him for a while this time.”  
  


* * *

  
  
It’s not curfew yet and they both walk to the Ravenclaw tower because Aomine insists on accompanying him back.  They meet a distraught Kise on the way, who quickly attach himself to Kuroko after they make themselves known to the blond.  
  
“Tetsuyacchiiii!  I was about to visit you!”  
  
Kuroko lets Kise cling to him, patting the Hogwarts champion on the back.    
“Congratulations, Ryouta,” he says.  Kise lets out some kind of a screech of happiness in response.  
  
Both Aomine and Kuroko ignore it.  “Do you know what the first task is?” asks Aomine.  
  
“Not yet.” Kise shakes his head.  “It’s supposedly a secret, remember?  That bloke from Durmstrang, though, I think he knows already.”  
  
“You reckon it’s going to be dragons again?”  
  
“I doubt it,” Kuroko speaks up.  “I think it’s going to be easier than that.  I think they put dragons last time because Harry Potter was one of the champions.”  
  
Kise fiddles with Kuroko’s striped blue and bronze tie.  “I can defeat a dragon anytime,” he sniffs.  “I read what the last champions did to get the egg.  I remember all the spells they casted and I just needed you or Daikicchi to show it to me so that I can learn it.”  
  
“You and your perfect copy,” says Kuroko, exasperated.  “What if we’re not there?  You should start learning on your own.”  
  
“But you’re not going to leave me, are you Tetsuyacchi?” Kise whines, as if Aomine isn’t there.  “I won’t let you leave anyways.”  
  
Aomine delivers a hit to Kise’s head.  “What was that for!” the blond yowls.  
  
“You’re getting on my nerves,” the other says.  They bicker for a while until the Ravenclaw Head Boy—Midorima, that is—yells at them to go back to their own house or he’ll start docking points.  
  
“I’m a Head Boy, too, you can’t do that,” Kise points out.  
  
“Well Aomine isn’t one,” Midorima snaps back.  He takes a good look at Kuroko who’s trapped in the middle of them.  Sighing, the bespectacled boy grabs him from Kise’s embrace and pushes the boy to the Ravenclaw’s common room entrance.  “Not that I care, but Kuroko’s a fellow Ravenclaw and he says he’s got a headache, so both of you will do well not to disturb him.”  
  
Aomine frowns.  “You have a headache and you flew with me?  Merlin’s beard, Tetsu-“  
  
“Tetsuyacchi,” starts Kise, at the same time as Midorima’s _Kuroko, you._  
  
Sensing a storm brewing, Kuroko flees the scene.  
  


* * *

  
  
Midorima is the only seventh year who takes Divination, and he’s good at it.   
  
“I saw snakes.”   
  
“Pardon me?” asks Kuroko.  
  
“Your friend, Kise,” Midorima says, finally looking up from his crystal ball. Kuroko doesn’t find it in himself to remind him that Kise is Midorima’s friend, too.  “I’m trying to gauge what’s his first task is.  I definitely saw snakes,”  
  
Midorima gestures to the ball, and all Kuroko sees is fog and something round and orange bouncing.  “Ah,” he hums.  Kuroko makes a mental note to check the library for books about magical snakes and spells that can be used against them.  He doesn’t really believe in divination, but he believes in Midorima.  “What will you do if you face them, Midorima?”  
  


* * *

  
  
True to Midorima’s words, Kise has to face three-headed giant snakes for the first task.  The other champions also have to fight other three-headed, humongous magical beings and get their eggs.  Kuroko doesn’t get the chance to see what they are, because Kise gets the first turn and once he’s done Kuroko is busy running to the hospital wing where the blond is brought.  
  
“Tetsuyacchi!” Kise waves excitedly from his place in the bed.  On his lap, there is a big golden egg.  
  
“I’m here too, you know,” Aomine remarks, though not heatedly.  Kise grins at him.  
  
“Are you hurt anywhere?  I saw one of the heads breathed fire on you,” asks   
Kuroko, hovering around Kise’s bed.  Aomine makes himself comfortable on the empty bed beside Kise’s.  
  
“I’m fine, thanks to the lucky item Midorimacchi gave me!”  
  
Kuroko nods, remembering a small rock Midorima handed to Kise before the first task began.  There must be some properties on it that makes the owner resistant to fire or something.  “Why are you in the bed, then?  Do you have any other injuries?”  
  
“Aaah, I’m so happy that Tetsuyacchi is worried about meee!” Kise cries, tugging Kuroko’s arm so he can properly hug the smaller boy.  “Madam Poppet forced me to stay in the bed for an hour, and then I can leave.”  
  
A tension that Kuroko doesn’t even know he has leaves his chest in a whoosh.  He looks up, noting the tiredness under Kise’s eyes and the grin that looks a little bit crooked today.  He must be staying up late these days to practice spells.  
  
Kuroko’s about to tell him to get some rest, but he’s interrupted by the sounds of frantic footsteps getting louder outside the hospital wing.  He extracts himself from Kise, ignoring the blond’s whine, because he does not need to add fuel to the fire by letting himself get caught in an intimate position with the Hogwarts champion.  The student body already thinks he is having threesomes with Aomine and Kise, and now that Kise is more famous than ever—his face is on the cover of the latest edition of Weekly Witch—more people are going to snoop in their innocent business.  Kuroko does not want to get caught in the middle of it all.  
  
It’s Florence from Beauxbatons, it turns out.  She’s pallid, her sides are bloody and her right hand seems badly burned.  She has her golden egg, however, and the girl pets it with her uninjured hand lovingly, almost like a mother to her child.  Madam Poppet floats her from a stretcher to the closest bed by the door, yelling at Aomine to get off at the same time, which the boy obeys because healers are scary.  
  
The witch fusses over the girl, giving her vials after vials of potions—Kuroko has it all sorted in his head: the maroon one is a blood-replenish potion, the one in the brown container is to reduce pain because Kuroko has been here enough times to remember all of that.  When she’s done fixing the Beauxbatons beauty, she stalks off in their direction.  
  
“Thank you so much for taking care of Ryouta, Ma’am,” says Kuroko, ever the polite and formal one.  
  
“Oh,” Madam Poppet smiles.  She has a soft spot for Kuroko.  “Don’t mention it, dear.  I’m just doing my job.  Now—are you getting enough sleep, Mr. Kuroko?  You look more exhausted than Mr. Kise here.”  
  
Kuroko denies it in reflex, but then he notices the ache in his eyes and the exhaustion in his bones.  He remembers fleetingly Midorima’s quiet prod to get pepper-up potion and Aomine endless questions of are you okay, but back then it all didn’t seem too important because Kise could have died if Kuroko didn’t help.  Not that the headmistress would allow anything to happen to her students, but accidents have happened before.  
  
Aomine clears out of the way when the healer steers Kuroko to the bed beside Kise.  It’s still warm from Aomine’s recent nap on it, and his lids are getting heavy.  
  
“Told you so, Tetsu,” comes Aomine’s voice, and big hand musses his hair.  “No reading after your bedtime anymore.  Especially if it’s for that idiot’s sake.  He should stop copying and start learning on his own.”  
  
Kuroko doesn’t dignify that with a reply.  Then he imagines the guilt he must be causing Kise right now, and he mutters, “I’m fine.  I don’t mind.” After a while, he adds, “Don’t even think to sneak up to my bed after I fall asleep, Ryouta.”  
  
“He did that?!” Aomine raises his voice, half an exclamation and half a question.  Madam Poppet shushes him.   
  
“Last Quidditch match against Gryffindor.  And the one before that.”  
  
Kuroko hears Kise yelps as Aomine backhands him.  He falls asleep to the sound of Madam Poppet’s gentle scolding in the background.  
  


* * *

  
  
When Kuroko wakes up, Kise and Aomine are gone and there is a stranger staring him down from the bed across the room.  His hair is even redder than that of the Weasleys, and his eyes are fascinating dichromatic colors.   
  
It’s the Durmstrang’s champion.  Kuroko has heard rumors about him, the bad ones more than the good.  Don’t cross him.  Flee on sight.  Last summer he killed a chimera and ate it for dinner.  
  
Rumors are based on some truths, so Kuroko breaks their eye contact and sits up to leave.  He has not yet put his feet on the ground when Akashi says, “How could I not notice you before?  Were you under a disillusionment charm?”  
  
Kuroko carefully looks at him.  “There are more than a thousand people in the castle right now.  I doubt you can pay attention to every single one.”  
  
Akashi’s eyes narrow.  Kuroko dares himself to observe the ginger.  He doesn’t look injured at all.  The golden egg is nowhere in sight, but Kuroko is sure he won the first task.  
  
“Were you lying in that bed the whole time?”  
  
Kuroko looks away and nods.  He feels Akashi’s stares grow heavy on him, and when he hears the other murmur “Hmm, interesting,” loud enough for him to hear, he jumps to his feet and exits after muttering a hasty goodbye.   
  
Kuroko usually doesn’t draw attention to himself.  But when he does—accidentally, most of the times—he always gets the weird ones.  
  


* * *

  
  
It’s harder to hang out with Kise nowadays, especially with girls and boys trying to hang off of his arms.  Kuroko realizes this loss with a little jolt, because usually by this time Kise would be leaning hard on him and putting his chin on top of his head while quarrelling with Aomine by his side.  It’s just Aomine and him today.  It’s quiet for once, but it’s not uncomfortable.  
  
Aomine maneuvers his head so it ends up on Kuroko’s lap.  He wiggles to get a more comfortable position, and when he does, he tugs Kuroko’s arm down and signals him to continue with his reading.  
  
It’s warmer with Aomine so close.  Today they are not on their usual picnic spot close to the Black Lake because it’s too cold and snow has gathered a few inches on the ground.  Kuroko sighs.  When Aomine is acting spoiled like this, it means he wants to talk about something.  Kuroko doesn’t ask, however, and settles himself for a read.  Aomine will talk when he’s ready.  
  
“Tetsu.”  
  
“Hmm.”  
  
“Tetsu,” Aomine tries again, this time knocking Wonders of Merlin from Kuroko’s grasp.  
  
Kuroko was at the good part of the book, so he’s annoyed.  “Are you still jealous of Kise?” he bluntly says, intending on a scathing remark.  
  
Aomine laughs, and it’s forced.  When he calms down, the line of his mouth is serious and a little bit angry.  “Pfft- Merlin’s pants, no.  Not worth my time to be jealous of the bloke.”  
  
He does not continue, however, and that irritates Kuroko.  He set aside his reading for this; Aomine may as well get it over with.  
  
“I’m not able to be that much of a help if you don’t elaborate that, Daiki,” Kuroko tonelessly points out.  
  
The taller of the two turns on his side in response, circling an arm around Kuroko’s waist.  “For a Ravenclaw, you’re awfully dense, you know.”  
  
Kuroko ignores the jibe.  He always thought he was better suited in Hufflepuff anyways.  In his first year he was so shocked that a hat talked _inside_ his head that he didn’t even argue when it wondered quite loudly in his mind whether to place him with the loyal or the intelligent.  As the Great Harry Potter said (bless his soul) on Severus Snape’s biography: sometimes, the hat sorts too soon.  
  
“Daiki.”  
  
“Who are you taking to Yule Ball?” asks Aomine abruptly.  Whatever he’s supposedly confessing to Kuroko right now, this is not it; that much Kuroko can deduce.  
  
He doesn’t comment on that.  “Satsuki.”  
  
The hand splayed on his back tightens.  “Who is she?”  
  
“One of the Beauxbatons.  She asked me a while ago.”  
  
“How did she come to know you?” Kuroko feels Aomine curling his lips more than sees.  He doesn’t take offense in Aomine’s surprise because, well, he doesn’t exactly have a presence in the first place, so it’s a rare occurrence when someone is taken to him.  
  
 “I… helped her with something.” Kuroko grimaces.  Momoi’s advances are not unwelcome, but it feels like there are two Kises now in his life.  It’s a little bit tiring.  
  
“How come I never saw her?”  
  
“Yes, you have.  I introduced you to her once.  She’s the one with pink hair.”  
  
“Oooh,” Aomine leers.  “Big Tits?”  
  
“That’s why she avoids you, Daiki.”  
  
Aomine’s chuckles are warm on his stomach.  “Ha.  Ryouta will be so livid.”  
  
Kuroko may make a bad Ravenclaw, but he is a Ravenclaw nonetheless.  When he has clues and is presented with facts, he can draw a line between the dots and make a decent conclusion.  Observing and deducting is what he does every day, because there is less to do when nobody bothers him—they do not even realize he is there, after all.  Hence Kuroko can say, or as quoted from the Hogwarts gossip mill, Kise may (or may not) have homoerotic feelings towards Kuroko.   
  
One does not have to be one of the eagles to say that—it is as plain as Kneazle’s fur: Kise, who hugs Kuroko in every chance he gets, who practically begged his head house to change his schedule around so that they could share almost every class together for the same subject.  In fact, nobody would probably know Kuroko exists at all if not for Kise who shows the Ravenclaw off every time they hang around and sings praises of him (“What do you mean you don’t know Tetsuyacchi, he’s just about the smartest Ravenclaw I’ve ever met, he’s really good at Quidditch too, you see, and, and-“).  Problem is, Kise is the popular bloke of the school--like those smirking assholes from the muggle telly Kuroko happened to watch once, ones that have people kissing the ground they walk on--so everybody _does_ listen.   
  
Kuroko’s title changes from the-bloke-who-follows-Kise-around to the-bloke-Kise-has-a-man-crush-on.  Kuroko is averse to that, but his opinion doesn’t count and, Kise, used to attention, is well-versed to playing deaf.  Kuroko doesn’t know whether Kise is aware of the inaccurate opinions, but if he is, he never mentions it.   
  
The Hogwarts gossip mills, however, also states that Kise and Kuroko shag frequently in the broom shed every Friday and have a threesome with Aomine on full moons, so Kuroko isn’t quite sure about the whole Kise thing.  He never really thinks about it, because so far, his virginity is intact.  Yet lately the subject comes up a lot, and even Aomine who usually doesn’t give a fuck about things besides Quidditch and scantily-clad witches hints at it.  
  
“Who will you bring to the ball?”  Kuroko changes the subject.  He’s doing a poor job at making it subtle, but Aomine laps it up nonetheless.  It never quite occurs to Kuroko until they leave for dinner that the Gryffindor never really talked about what was bothering him.  
  


* * *

  
  
The moment Kuroko steps into the Great Hall he is tackled by a golden blur.    
“Where have you been,” asks Kise, his tone lacking his usual cheer.   
  
Aomine answers for Kuroko, and there was a sharper edge to Kise’s stance.  “I was looking for you two everywhere.  Why didn’t you bring me along?”  
  
At that point, Aomine has left for his usual spot at the Gryffindor table and Kise tails Kuroko who walks to his respective table.   
  
“You were quite busy when we found you,” Kuroko explains neutrally.  “It looked like an important interview.”  
  
Kuroko opts to sit in the less-crowded part of the long table because he’s sure Kise is not going to eat with his housemates tonight and, well, fewer ears are always better.  Kise tends to be dramatic in a lot of situations.  
  
“We didn’t hang out yesterday either,” cries Kise.  
  
“We had Potions and DADA together,” Kuroko counters.  
  
“That doesn’t count,” says Kise sulkily, stuffing beans and roasted chickens to his plate.  When he sees Kuroko’s mostly empty plate save for some tarts, he puts some on it, too.  
  
“You were busy, too, if I recall,” Kuroko says.  He isn’t sure why he’s humoring his friend.  “You were talking with your friends.  I didn’t want you to spend all of your time with Aomine and me.”  
  
Kise drinks his pumpkin juice loudly, his eyes narrowed.  When he turns to Kuroko, however, his expression is back to normal.  He keeps his frustration in his tone, however.  “They’re my _fans_.  I’d rather spend my time with you.  I’d be more than happy to.”  
  
Instead of pointing out that Kise is overreacting, Kuroko nods.  They eat in silence then, with their elbows and knees touching.  At one point Kise says that he met a lovely pink-haired girl who asked about Kuroko’s whereabouts a while ago, and he asks how he knows such a pretty Beauxbatons girl.  
  
 “Oh, Satsuki is my date, actually,” Kuroko says, and for a second he is afraid Kise is going to break his glass.  
  
The Hogwarts champion refuses to look his way.  Kuroko wants to take the pumpkin juice out of his hand because it’s too much work to _scourgify_ it if it spills.   
  
“Tetsuyacchi,” Kise begins.  Kuroko is still not able to look at his face properly, for the other has looked away.  “I joined this tournament because— had I known it would take you away from me—“  
  
Sometimes, Kise says more embarrassing things in a more straightforward way than Kuroko does.  The students around them who have been eavesdropping are no less stumped than Kuroko, and after a minute ticks by, a furious whispered discussion erupts among a group of girls to their right.  
  
“No one’s taking me away,” Kuroko says patiently, in the same cadence as what are you talking about.  
  
Kise continues to sulk.  Kuroko is more worried about what the Witch Weekly has to say about this than Kise’s brooding.  
  


* * *

  
  
The Witch Weekly didn’t mention anything about Kise’s love life except that he’s bisexual—but everybody practically is in this era—and he’s single.  That’s good.  The rumor mill now says they are shagging twice a week, and now eyes find his person more often because they want to check for a limp.  
  
Kise ends up going with Florence.  They make a stunning couple, and when they open the dance it’s like watching a pair of swans doing a tarantella.  Satsuki is gorgeous tonight, too.  Kuroko finds Aomine looking at her chest several times and knocks him hard on the head.  Not hard enough, because he’s still doing it five minutes afterwards.  
  
Kuroko dances three times, twice with Satsuki and once with Aomine.  He’s bad at it, so before his friends rope him in he makes himself as small as possible and situates himself in the middle of huddling fourth years.  The similar heights help his absence.  He watches Kise be swarmed by people asking for a dance and Aomine, who’s snogging the life out of his date—a sixth year Gryffindor that Kuroko doesn’t know—behind the Christmas tree.  
  
He doesn’t expect anyone to talk to him, so he may or may not have (the answer is not) squeak when a hand appears on his elbow and someone calls his name.  So this is what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a surprise attack, Kuroko thinks.  
  
It’s Akashi.  Kuroko politely bids him a good evening.   
  
“May I have this dance?” asks Akashi, and it’s an order.  Kuroko lets a second of silence evaporate to give himself a moment of illusion that he actually has a choice to say no.   
  
“This is a bad idea.  I can’t dance,” tries Kuroko.  Rather than stepping on Akashi’s feet, however, he’s more horrified of the idea of hundreds of pairs of eyes focusing on him.   
  
“When I’m leading, none of my partners are clumsy on their feet,” Akashi promises.  True to his word, for once Kuroko feels like he’s doing it right—Akashi leads him so that somehow his body is in one spirit with the music.   
  
“What do you want?” Kuroko asks, once he feels confident enough not to focus only on his feet.   
  
“Simply a dance with a pretty little thing,” answers Akashi by his right ear.  The answer makes Kuroko want to blast the other to Pigfarts.  
  
“We only talked once.  You don’t know me.  There are… prettier things in this room, yet you chose me.  What do you want,” Kuroko repeats.  
  
Akashi titters.  His chuckles raise the fine hairs on Kuroko’s nape.  From the corner of his eyes, Kuroko sees Aomine with a thumb on his wand holster.  Kise, on the other hand, looks like a second away from ripping someone’s throat.  
  
“If this is about the egg, I don’t know how to get it open,” Kuroko says, because that’s the only logical reason as to why Akashi has any business with him.   
  
Kuroko has read every single book concerning the Triwizard Tournament and the 1994 newspapers to look for clues in opening the golden egg, but he found none.  The newspapers gave out the first task in details, but it didn’t explain what the four champions did to the eggs afterwards and its connection to the second task.  In fact, there was no mention of the eggs in the lengthy article of the second task at all.  
  
Regardless, if Kuroko knows how to open the egg, Akashi is so wrong if he thinks he can threaten the knowledge out of him.  
  
To Kuroko’s surprise, Akashi laughs again, another pitter-patter sound that is sort of sad and beautiful to the ears.  
  
“You are amusing, Tetsuya,” Akashi says, when his mirth is over.  He eyes Kuroko like an indulgent adult.  “But no, not that.  It surprises me, however, that Ryouta hasn’t been able to open his egg yet.”  
  
Kuroko can’t keep hope out of his voice.  “You know how, then?”  
  
“What are you willing to pay for the knowledge?” Akashi quips, twirling Kuroko around.  Kise is now standing impatiently on the sidelines, staring at them intently.  Kuroko signals him with a roll of his eyes, willing him to understand that he has it under control, which Aomine picks up but Kise chooses to ignore (Aomine does, too, to be fair, but at least the boy feigns his ignorance).  
  
Kuroko wrecks his head, trying to figure out what Akashi might want from him.  They only had an encounter once, so maybe it’s something Kuroko did when he was in the hospital wing…  
  
The Durmstrang champion had questioned his presence and said that he was interesting.  
  
The key must be lying in that conversation, Kuroko figures.   
  
_“Were you using disillusionment charm?”_  
  
Disillusionment charm…  Akashi is hardly the first person who thought so, truth be known.  Kuroko attracted the headmistress’ attention because she thought he was developing a new type of disillusionment charm.  When Kuroko denied it, let it be said, it was absolutely tiring to be under a constant watch from the powerful witch because she was sure he was lying…  
  
 _Ah_.  
  
“Money?” Kuroko stoically says.  That is not the prize, but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t try.  
  
What marrs Akashi’s features is what could be described as disappointment.  It’s the only sign of displeasure he has shown Kuroko tonight.  “Don’t play dumb, Tetsuya.  That’s unbecoming of a Ravenclaw.”  
  
Kuroko shrugs.  “Oldest trick in the world.  I have to try.”  
  
Akashi smirks, clearly back to thinking that Kuroko is a kitten and he holds the other end of a ball of yarn.  “Well, let’s try again, shall we?  Tell me, Tetsuya, what’s worthy of a clue that might just save your friend’s life?” he rhetorically asks.  He is rough when he pulls Kuroko closer.  “An equivalent trade, my dear, is only proper.”  
  
The only thing that runs through Kuroko’s mind is the fact that Akashi is not as tall as he appears to be.  His piercing stare and overbearing presence are so great, however, that everyone seems to agree that Akashi towers over everybody.  
  
Kuroko wills his expression to change to that of regret, but he thinks he fails.  “The secret to my invisibility,” Kuroko offers, and hopes his shaky frame doesn’t give him away.  “An equivalent trade.”  
  
“Good boy,” Akashi coos.  “Shall we take this outside, then?”  
  
“Later,” Kuroko pleads.  He has to retreat first—to make a strategy of how he’s going to escape when Akashi realizes that he’s been tricked.  “Midnight.  Third floor, the first class that you see.  It’s locked, but if you point your wand to the right corner and say _bemora_ , it will open.”  
  
“Isn’t this a little bit too easy, Tetsuya,” Akashi murmurs.  Kuroko’s heart skips three beats, but it goes back to normal when Akashi seems to come to the conclusion that nobody, let alone an unimportant thing like Kuroko, would be able to deceive him. “Ah, no matter.  Let’s return you to your dog, shall we?”  
  
Akashi holds the tips of Kuroko’s fingers an arm’s length away.  It is so 1800 and so deceitfully chaste, but Kise is not one to fool.  He agrees to play the game, however, by accepting Kuroko’s hand in half a bow and thanking Akashi for returning him in one piece.  Kuroko feels like a butterbeer illegally traded between a dealer and an addict.   
  
Once the redhead goes away, Kise drops his smile and drags Kuroko to a secluded place—it annoys Kuroko that he has been manhandled quite a lot today, but alas, Quidditch players tend to have a good grip on things, and Kuroko isn’t really sure the Durmstrang champion is a player, but with his reputation it is safe to say he’ll die trying to get away.  
  
Kise whips out his wand and whispers the incantation for a privacy bubble and a silencing charm.  Kuroko scourgify himself but his body still itches where Akashi touched him.  
  
“I’m fine, Ryouta,” assures Kuroko when the other pokes and prods him for injury with his wand and then his hands when he isn’t satisfied.  “Sod off,” he says when Kise doesn’t stop, although he hardly moves to stop the other.  It’s hard to escape from Kise when he’s persistent.  
  
“He was groping you!” Kise growls.   
  
“So what, now you’re going to reclaim your territory like an animal?” Kuroko raises an eyebrow.  He’s good at that, patronizing people and making them feel guiltier than a First Year stealing cookies from the kitchen, but his plan seems to backfire because Kise looks like he is tempted to do just that.  Hastily, Kuroko adds, “No, he wasn’t groping me.  You are.”  
  
Kise doesn’t have the decency to look embarrassed when he backs off.  “He put his hand on your arse,” the blond hisses.  
  
“He didn’t,” denies Kuroko, though he isn’t quite sure.  What’s a grope here and there, anyway.  Aomine does that all the time.  
  
Kise rakes a hand through the perfection of his hair and makes an agitated noise.  Kuroko’s stubbornness has a habit of doing that to people.   
  
“Ryouta,” Kuroko calls, but the other does not turn around to face him.  The Ravenclaw does not call again; nonetheless he takes one balled fist and clasps it as he walks around the blond.  “Look at the mess that you’ve made,” Kuroko gently says as he tiptoes to reach for Kise’s hair.  He smooths it with one hand, combing it to the side to reach its previous look.  He has a lot of practice in this—every morning, in fact, what with his own crazy bed hair.  
  
Kise has stilled—his eyes do not flutter close, his gaze falls heavy on him instead but Kuroko is an expert on not moving a muscle in his face.  When he is done Kise is the one trapping Kuroko’s hand in his while he catches the other one and puts it on his chest.  Kise’s heartbeat is thumping hard and fast against Kuroko’s left palm.  
  
“You’re being unfair,” murmurs Kise, almost brokenly.  “At least tell me what you two were discussing?  He didn’t blackmail you or anything, did he?”  
  
Kuroko goes rigid for a millisecond but Kise is too distracted to notice.  That hit too close to home.  
  
“Drop it, Ryouta,” says Kuroko, and he widens his eyes for good measure.  
  
Under all the decorating lights Kuroko sees Kise’s pupils dilating, making the golden flecks in his iris more apparent than before.   
  
“Fine,” Kise accepts, and he’s back to wide grins and charming winks.  “But you owe me a dance.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pigfarts is a magical school in Mars. Its headmaster is a lion named Rumbleroar.  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do forgive the US spelling. English is not even my first tongue, so I am allowed some leeway, aren’t I? tehehehe.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor Harry Potter and I do not make any profit from this.

 

They dance once.  Then twice.  Kuroko runs to the loo before Kise can drag him for the third, takes his sweet time there, and tries to hide but fails for Kise is waiting outside with Aomine.  It’s half an hour to midnight and Kuroko has to go soon, but now it’s almost impossible with these two acting like two paranoid bodyguards.

“It’s empty, you know, you can go in,” Kuroko says, tilting his head to the bathroom door.  Aomine scans him from head to toe, the one that always makes Kuroko feel naked every time, before shrugging.

“Nah.  We’re just waiting for you.”

“Actually, I’m not going back to the dance,” says Kuroko.  “I feel a little bit light-headed.  I’m heading back to see Satsuki first then I’ll go to bed.”

“Are you kidding me, I just put a tiny bit of firewhiskey in the butterbeer container,” Aomine exclaims.

Kise and Kuroko give him a disbelieving stare.  Aomine preens, taking it as a compliment, before drooping when he realises that Kuroko does look paler than usual.

“You pea-sized brain!”  Kise balks, looping an arm around Kuroko worriedly, as if he is not sure the smaller boy can stand up in his own.    “What if Tetsuyacchi gets drunk and then gets taken advantage of!”

Not going to happen, that, since to take advantage of someone one must know there is a victim.  The butterbeer  is not actually contaminated—Midorima, always the distrustful man, checks every drink for alcohol and reports his findings to the head house to get them replaced.  Kuroko is not surprised that Aomine is the culprit; he did look manic with glee—an expression that appears whenever he did a prank—earlier.

But that is hardly the point.  Normally Kuroko plays the voice of reason for Aomine, but right now he needs his friends to be engrossed in each other so he can slither away.  True, they start quibbling, now more in an even ground since Kise thinks he has to have the last word to make up for all the bullying he received from Aomine in their early years. 

“I’m going look for Satsuki,” Kuroko announces, and before the bickering pair registers it, he pops out of the existence.

* * *

 

Kuroko feels a bit guilty for leaving his date for most of the night, but Momoi does not seem to mind.  She stays for the party, though, which suits Kuroko’s plan perfectly.  Kuroko casts a disillusionment charm discreetly once he is out of the professors’ eyes and dashes for the third floor, for it is now fifteen to midnight.

His suit is heavy to run on.  Kuroko can think of at least three spells to make things easier, but he does not pause for a second.  The halls are mostly empty with occasional couple snogging here and there, enjoying the absence of the Hogwarts’ caretaker for once—last time Kuroko checked the man was busy enamouring a lady from Beauxbatons.

When he arrives the door unlocks by itself before he can say _bemora_.  Akashi is inside, staring out of a window transfigured from the existing wall.  There is not much to see out there with white vastly spread over the ground.  The room should be cold with the open window, but it is warm enough that Kuroko takes off his outer layer.  The Durmstrang champion must have enchanted the room warm.

The door closes silently behind Kuroko.  With the stars being the only source of lighting Kuroko can merely see the glint on Akashi’s one yellowish eye and the brash buttons he dons.

“ _Lumos_ ,” Kuroko says.  Akashi follows suit wordlessly.

For a while none of them says anything—it isn’t awkward, though, it is _eerie,_ instead—until Akashi speaks first. 

“How do you want this to proceed, Tetsuya?” asks Akashi as he twirls his wand between his graceful fingers.  The luminous light spurring from the tip of his wand does not die out and Kuroko feels strangely captivated by the circular motion of the blue bright ball. 

Akashi’s wand, Kuroko also observes, is almost thirteen inch long and reddish brown in colour.  It reminds him a bit of the crimson tint of summer dusk in the sky above the Forbidden Forest.  Daily Prophet mentions that its core is the hair from a thestral’s mane: powerful only in the right hand, very good at casting dark spells, and unsurprisingly, _deathly_.

Kuroko tries not to think of Aomine’s boisterous statement that a wizard with a long wand is compensating for something, because laughing now is certainly not going to help at all (Aomine’s length— _wand_ length—is 11 inches and springy; no pun intended).

“An Unbreakable Vow,” Kuroko gambles. 

“A Wizard’s Oath is enough, don’t you think,” says Akashi, but he agrees, much to Kuroko’s surprise.  The languor of it all makes Kuroko thinks maybe he’s the one fallen into a trap, like his asking of an Unbreakable Vow has been predicted and countered in Akashi’s grand agenda.

But there is nothing to lose.  His life, maybe—well no, not really, perhaps just a little bit of blood and bone—if Kuroko’s plan goes wrong, but if it can helps Kise…

“We’ll need a Bonder,” says Kuroko.

Akashi does not look troubled by that.  “We have one.  He just hasn’t come yet.”

Kuroko narrows his eyes.  “Did you tell anyone about our arrangement?”  A Bonder does not change things, really, if he stays neutral to both parties, but still it is nice to have a Bonder from Kuroko’s side.  It will definitely help when Akashi decides to attack Kuroko when he gets to the explanation of his phantom-like quality.

“I did not,” replies Akashi.  “But- there he is, our Bonder,”

True; there is a shadow flickering in the midst of light seeping through the gap between the door and the floor.  It gets bigger as its owner comes closer and stills when it reaches the front of the entrance.  The handle shakes but the door does not budge, then there are two sharp knocks that none of the occupant inside responds to.

“Who is it,” asks Kuroko in half-whisper so that the outsider does not hear.

Akashi smiles a mysterious one, and the door opens without him visibly casting a spell—he’s really good at hiding his wand movement and doing non-verbal spell.  Kuroko promises himself to look into it later because there is a more pressing matter at hand for the person who appears will decide the success of Kuroko’s plan.

Under the archway stands Midorima, looking the most unsure Kuroko ever sees him but the most fierce fire on his eyes.  He is not void of his suit either and while his outer robe is crisp still it smells like one jolly party.

“Did Daiki and Ryouta put you up to this?” asks Kuroko suspiciously because there is no other explanation to Midorima’s presence.

“They did not,” Midorima throws a frown at Kuroko’s direction before folding his forehead even more as he levels a glare at Akashi.  “As your Headboy, however, I have the responsibility to prevent from doing mindless things that will decrease Ravenclaw’s chance to win the house cup this year.”

“Ah, Shintarou,” Akashi begins, sending a sly look, “fancy seeing you here.”

“Like you didn’t know already I’d be here,” snaps Midorima.  He walks into the room like it is the last thing he wants to do and casts L _umos_ before closing the door behind him. 

Rather than being surprised at how Akashi knows Midorima already, Kuroko is more surprised with the casual use of the bespectacled boy’s first name; the Ravenclaw duo have been roommates for almost seven years now and Midorima still has not let Kuroko—or anyone, really—to call him by Shintarou.

There is no significant change on Midorima’s countenance, except for the apparently increasing amount of annoyance told by how often he pushed his glasses up with two of his fingers, and it is directed towards Kuroko.

“Did you follow me here?” Kuroko asks, inching towards Midorima.  At least he has an ally now.  Sort of.

Midorima raises his chin haughtily.  “I’m very good at what I’m doing,” he says, which means he must have read his tea leaves or something.  Kuroko has never been good at Divination.  “You two—get out, classrooms cannot be used after school hours.”

Instead of pointing out that this classroom in particular is not used anyways since no one can open it, Kuroko states shortly, “We need a Bonder.”

Midorima turns his head so fast he might get a whiplash.

“Excuse me?” he gasps, to which Kuroko responds with an indifferent shrug.

To Akashi, Kuroko says, “We need to agree on what we are vowing first.”

“Very good,” responds Akashi, as if he is pleased by Kuroko’s distrustful prudence.  As he Vanished the window, Kuroko spews a _Muffliato_ to the door just in case somebody is wondering around the vicinity. 

“I need an explanation,” demands Midorima, determined not to be ignored.  He places himself subtly between Kuroko and Akashi as the smaller boy walks to the door to charm it.

“It will become clear soon enough,” answers Akashi, now with a temper lacing his voice. 

With the window gone, the only source of light is the three boys’ L _umos_ , making them appear like three heads floating in the dark.  It is a little bit dramatic, so Kuroko swings his wand to shoot the high ceiling with a ball of light— _Lumos Maxima_ —and makes sure he did it wordlessly.  This is no time to appear weak.

“I want to hear the exact wordings for the Vow,” says Kuroko, fully knowing that if he makes it sounds like a request he will never get what he wants.

Akashi chuckles.  He straightens his body; his dress robes stretches around his shoulder in a sort of grand display.  Calmly folding his arms, he muses out loud, “Had I known less, I could have sworn I am not talking to a Ravenclaw right now,” His eyes sweep greedily along Kuroko’s figure that Midorima feels it not too excessive if he moves to Akashi’s line of sight.  “But very well.  I am not expecting less of that.”

Kuroko circles Midorima to face the Durmstrang player in a more of equal footing.  “What do you propose?”  he asks, not daring to suggest one himself because he’d rather not provoking Akashi even more by crossing the line again.  Merlin knows how many people have done what Kuroko is doing right now and escape unscathed—but maybe he wouldn’t be as unharmed when he comes out of this room later…

“Let’s hear what you have in mind,” Akashi offers generously.  “I find it refreshing to see you trying to _dance_.”

 _Your loss_ , is what Kuroko bites back.  “You will explain to me how to open the Triwizard tournament golden egg thoroughly until I understand to the greatest degree,” The first line is easy enough—Kuroko does not think he has let an opening for manipulation on Akashi’s part.  He gathers the hem of his sleeves on his fists, a gesture he precepts when he is unsettled.  “In return, I will tell you the truth behind my invisibility.”

“In great detail,” Akashi adds.  “And you will not leave anything.”

Kuroko nods, echoing Akashi’s words obediently.  However, this is where it gets tricky—it is obvious that Akashi favours him for some unfathomable reason, but he does not know how far that favour will bring him.  “After I fulfil my end of deal, you will not hurt me unless it is proven to be necessary,” he purports.

Akashi tilts his head, and he all but prowls to Kuroko.  The boy stiffens under the sharp scrutiny, and he does not breathe when Akashi comes into his personal space and begins to trace his wand along the length of Kuroko’s flank, taking a special interest on the centre of his chest as if he is making a mark: _this is where I will fire_ Avada Kedavra _if your ability to amuse me have run out._  

“So suspicious.  I am hurt.”

Midorima shifts uneasily on his spot; his hand tightens on his wand.  He must have a pretty good idea already of what is going to transpire.

“This is not too late for you to stop all this preposterousness, Kuroko,” the Headboy declares, his body angling towards the door.  “The second task is on February next year.  Two months is enough for two Ravenclaw minds to find out the properties of that blasted golden egg—but only because you are desperate enough to do this that I am willing to help you.”

“Why don’t you listen to your friend, Tetsuya?” Akashi murmurs silkily, finally dropping his wand from its snug place at the hollow of the meeting of Kuroko’s ribs. 

Kuroko braces himself.  “Now you just sound scared because you are afraid my actions do not follow your plan, after all,”

The smallest Ravenclaw revels in the way Akashi’s eyes slowly narrow into slits.  Now Akashi is not going to back down from doing Unbreakable Vow, no matter how it vantages Kuroko more.  It frightens Kuroko, however, how the temperature seems to drop and waves of something spine-chilling radiates off of the Durmstrang.

Kuroko has heard of the Emperor’s Eye, of course.  He had done some research on the Durmstrang student after their incidental meeting in the hospital wing, knowing that it will done more harm to Kise if the blond knows nothing about his enemy, lest there would be some duelling involved in the second or the third task. 

What he found is baffling: Akashi is Durmstrang’s equivalent of a Headboy, but with no Houses on the Bulgarian institute, he practically makes the ruler of the student body.  He also won the Bulgarian Duelling Competition for Young Witch and Wizards—his opponents, reportedly, said it was as if Akashi could see the future; as if he would know every spell they were about to fire ten steps ahead and make sure he had the best counter-curse that would leave them most humiliated.

The Emperor’s Eye, that’s what people call it.  It is funny how easy it is for Kuroko to blend with the Durmstrang and just _listen_.  Some whispers: one of his eyes was cursed, no one knows whether it was the yellow or the red one, for both are not usual colour—but with it comes a greater power, greater than that of a Seer.

Akashi is not even a wanted criminal, but he has this on his bio, written implicitly: if you are on his bad side, flee on sight.

“Do not irritate me,” Akashi snaps.  “I can always walk out of here and you will never know the clues to the Second Task; and how atrocious it’d be to see the soulless gaze of your friend when it stares upon you if he fails the task?”

Kuroko closes his eyes to fight the image.  “But you won’t,” he calls Akashi’s bluff.  The other is too greedy to let a supposedly rare knowledge out of his grasp.

“But I won’t,” Akashi agrees as he gives his wand to Midorima.  Kuroko follows suit before handing his right hand for the other to grasp.  Unlike his demeanour, Akashi’s fingers are warm, and its weight somehow is a comfortable assurance around his wrist, though a little bit too tight.  “Simply because I find you amusing.  A pretty and smart thing is a treasure these days, isn’t it, Tetsuya?”

Kuroko refuses to rise to the challenge.  He nods to Midorima, who glares angrily at him for being dragged into the affair but more than worry slips into the glare. 

“Whenever you are ready,” Midorima relents.

Kuroko stares ahead, meeting Akashi’s eyes stubbornly.  The corner of Akashi’s lips twitches.  “Will you, Akashi, explain to me how to open the golden egg from the Triwizard tournament until I fully understand it?”

The air shimmers, unsettled, until Akashi says, “I will.”

A coil of fire shoots from Midorima’s wand and twirls beautifully before winding itself around their linked hands. 

“Will you, Tetsuya, in return, tell me the truth and only the truth of your invisibility and how to attain it in great details without leaving anything?”

Finding no casualty on his part of Akashi’s change of wordings, Kuroko agrees.  “I will.”

Another stream of flame binds their hands, hot but not burning.  Its golden red is similar to the shade of Akashi’s one eye and Kuroko watches interestedly as it licks the underside of his wrist. 

But he has to focus—this is the most dangerous part.  “Will you, Akashi, to the best of your ability, not attempt to hurt me and those who I love unless it is proven to be absolutely necessary?”

Akashi goes rigid, and his fingers are now bruising.  Kuroko’s right hand feels numb for the lack of blood circulation to it.  Midorima’s wand trembles on top of their hands.

“I will,” says Akashi after what feels like years, and the last tongue of fire sets their hands ablaze before consumed by a green ringlet of magic.  The binding fire seeps into their skin and then it is gone completely.

Kuroko pulls his wrist quickly to his chest, causing the soft edge of his dress shirt slip down his bone and revealing the beginning of a bruise in a set of handprint.  Akashi seems to take a dark satisfaction in that. 

“What are you planning inside that pretty head of yours, hmm, Tetsuya?” he hisses, stepping even closer to Kuroko.  Midorima clears his throat, separating the pair by thrusting their wands between them.

Kuroko takes his wand and looks at Midorima.  “Thank you,” he says earnestly.

Midorima puts his nose to the air.  “You owe me,” he declares.  Kuroko shakes his head at that—Midorima can be extremely _shy_ at showing his affection.

Now back to the matter at hand…

“Tell me,” demands Kuroko, feeling much safer now that the Vow is done to his intention.

The amused countenance has evaporated from Akashi’s face, leaving a feral twist of mouth and an angry set of eyes.  He does not even try to cover his ire like Kuroko thinks he would do.

“To open the egg,” he begins, and Kuroko tenses with anticipation.  “You should put it in water or fire.  You should hear a riddle as the clues to the second task.”

“What did you do to open the golden egg?  The water or the fire?” asks Kuroko.

Akashi plays with his wand again, and Kuroko can’t help but drawn into it once more.  “I chose the first one.  You must put your head under water to hear the riddle properly,”

Kuroko nods.  The solution seems too easy for all the trouble he’s been through to get it.

“Now you tell me,” Akashi commands sharply. 

Kuroko takes a step backwards.  “The secret to my invisibility is…” he starts.  He glances at Midorima, finding the other as tense as a hard-pressed spring.  “…nothing.  There is no spell, there is no magic.  I was born like this.”

Akashi takes his deception pretty calmly, Kuroko observes.  His wand, however—there is something dripping from it, crimson and thick.  It is a second later that Kuroko recognizes the slimy red puddle close to Akashi’s feet as blood.

Kuroko understands that, a little.  The stronger a wizard is, the harder it is to rein his magic.  Kuroko has seen first-hand evidence of that; until the start of his fourth year, Aomine still experienced burst of accidental magic whenever he felt emotional.  Kuroko got tired of it- it was a little bit annoying to clean up the owlery or brushing up the cups in the trophy room just because he was the cause of Aomine’s emotional fit when it was not his magic destroying the school.  After careful goading and a lot of influencing on his part, Aomine is able to channel his magic to his wand whenever he is worked up; now if he is too angry or too happy his wand emits sparks, colourful sparks that Muggle’s fireworks cannot even compare.

Kuroko supposes, when Akashi is emotional, his wand configures… blood.

How bloody wonderful, no pun intended.

 _Flee on sight_ , that is the order.  Kuroko wonders when he would be able to avoid trouble.

“What do you mean, ‘born like this’?” asks Akashi.  Kuroko trembles, unable to stay still at the pressure coming off of Akashi in crashing pulses.  Midorima too has noticed the steadily growing puddle and recoils.

“I would not call it ‘invisibility’,” Kuroko croaks.  He cannot even imagine what Akashi would do to him had he not made the Vow.  “It’s more of a… misdirection.  For some reason, it is very difficult for people to notice me,” he explains, finding more power as he goes.  “I am very absent.  It is not that I am unnoticeable; people’s eyes just sweep past me.  They see but they do not register it—it is merely because it is easier to pay attention to other things.”

Akashi hums at the answer.  He pads to Kuroko like a predator to his prey, deliberately stepping on the blood pooling on the floor in a soft splash that smears his shoe.  Kuroko is sure the red footprints across the stone floor will not leave his nightmare for weeks.

“You are wasted here,” Akashi breathes to Kuroko’s face, too close for comfort.  “Even Slytherin will not suit you.   Durmstrang will do you well,” Akashi takes Kuroko’s cheek in one hand and much to the smaller boy’s horror he begins to draw unclear lines on the other cheek with his wand.  It leaves a wet trail that makes Kuroko feel sick, but he is unable to move.

“No, thank you for the offer, but I have to refuse,” says Kuroko after he is able to find his voice.

“Are you sure?” asks Akashi, his thumb makes an indent on Kuroko’s chin but not hard enough to pierce.  Kuroko has to remind himself so many times that Akashi is not able to hurt him.

“If you are done harassing the boy, Akashi, maybe he can leave,” Midorima’s voice cuts through the haze Kuroko’s in.  The Headboy grabs to his shoulder and pulls him out of Akashi’s half-embrace.  Kuroko gasps, his knees oddly weak, so he leans half of his weight on Midorima. 

Akashi looks vaguely disappointed. 

Midorima misses it completely, too focused on his task of dragging Kuroko out of the room, but Kuroko doesn’t.  First rule of every game: you do not look away from your enemy, so Kuroko sees how Akashi’s eyes darken with promises and his wand movement at Kuroko’s chest—the letter x.

“See you around, Tetsuya,” he says, before the view of his face is hidden by the door slammed shut.

* * *

 

“Are you completely out of your mind!” Midorima yells.  This is the first time Kuroko sees him so out of composure.  This is the night of surprises.  “Oh no, don’t answer, of course you are.  You and your lot—that dog of yours and the blighter, all off your rocker, aren’t you.  If it weren’t for me-“

“If it weren’t for you,” Kuroko continues for Midorima, curling a hand on a flailing wrist, “it would probably go not as well as it was.  Things probably would have gone wrong.  So thank you, Midorima.”

The taller boy harrumphs, wrenching his hand away roughly though he is calmed down considerably.  “I will add that to your piling debt,” he snaps.

“Feel free,” Kuroko makes a half-bow.  “And- could you please not tell Daiki and Ryouta about what transpires tonight?” Not night anymore, it’s two in the morning, Kuroko watches the giant clock on the wall.  How time flies. 

“You are such a burden, you know that?” Midorima half-yells again, which mean he agrees.  Kuroko makes a mental note to wrap another present for Midorima tomorrow, and maybe a New Year gift.  He saw Midorima eyeing a professor’s self-writing quill the other day—well, why not?

Kuroko smiles up at Midorima, catching the other boy off guard.

“Thank you,” he says again.

“If you are thanking me so often, it will lose its meaning soon,” Midorima grumbles with a blush.

Kuroko grins.  It has been a productive day, hasn’t it.  Now that just leaves him with one more thing…

* * *

 

The sound of Kise’s excited cry wakes Kuroko up.  He lifts his head and drops it a second later, groaning at the sudden dizziness.

“Tetsu?” Aomine’s voice comes from his left before a cold hand descends on his forehead.  Bless him, it feels so good.  “Blimey, a fever on Christmas day, Tetsu?  Really?”

“Not a fever,” mumbles Kuroko.  He’s just tired, truly.  He is up until three to wrap up the loose end of his plan. 

“Tetsuyacchi!” Kise whines, and after a nuzzle to his neck, Kuroko hears, “It must be because of your firewhiskey last night, you idiot!”

Kuroko opens his eyes just in time to see Aomine shifts guiltily.  He flinches when Kise’s voice grates on his ears—it is too early for this.

“Shut up,” Kuroko whispers.  That does it.  “Who lets you in?  I thought we agreed I would be the one who visit you two.”

It has been a tradition for the trio to open the Christmas present together if they spend the holiday at the castle, and this time is no different.  Kuroko was always the one who came to the Gryffindor tower, if only for convenience’s sake.  It would take forever for Kise and Aomine to solve the riddle presented on the Ravenclaw’s entrance to get in.

Kise shrugs, which means there is probably a dazed Ravenclaw girl somewhere in the castle right now.  Poor her.

“Are you strong enough to open your presents?” Aomine asks, flopping down and puts his head on Kuroko’s stomach.  Kise shouts at the action, then determinedly wriggles his way under the cover beside Kuroko. 

Kuroko sighs.  “Can somebody fetch me my Pepper-up Potion in the drawer, please?”

The drawer is on Aomine’s side, but the boy does not move.  He flicks his wand instead, sending the drawer open and a vial to fly into his open hand.  All done with his eyes closed.  Kuroko stares at the display with undisguised awe and a little envy—he might know a thousand more spell than Aomine, but he will never be as powerful.

“Thanks,” Kuroko murmurs as he uncaps the vial.  He grimaces after gulping down the content.  Kise looks at him concernedly, thrusting a glass of vanilla shake—a Muggle concoction Kuroko is addicted to, and there is this one Hogwarts House-Elf who used to work for Kuroko’s house who brings him one (or three) everyday—to his grasp. 

His head clears up after a minute.  Aomine sits up at the sight of his small smile, whooping, and takes a big box covered in moving little reindeers from a sack on the floor.  Kise does the same, while Kuroko Summons a present wrapped candy-like from the pile on the end of his bed. 

It is all fun—most of Aomine’s present comes from the Weasley’s joke shop, so a little bit of chaos is a given—until Kuroko comes across a small thin square, wrapped neatly in white paper and a red bow.  He does not give it much thought until he tears down the covering.

“What is it, what is it?” Kise says excitedly, butting his head to look at the object at Kuroko’s hand. 

A painting—a magical painting in the size of two of his palm, showing a writhing figure in chains. Unlike its usual kind, the painting is mute, but the terror is conveyed nicely enough. There is something familiar about the drawing that Kuroko cannot put his finger on.

“That’s some sick joke,” Aomine says.  He grabs the frame from Kuroko’s hand, scanning it once, before throwing it to Kise. 

Kuroko shrugs, unconcerned about how his friends treat the gift.  He has an inkling of who sent it.  “My uncle has always been a little odd,” he lies, taking the painting from Kise who has looked at it for far too long.

“Well it’s not funny,” Kise says, eyeing the painting distrustfully.  “Tetsuyacchi—he has your eyes.”

The hair on Kuroko’s nape stands.  “Who does?”

“The figure on the painting,” Kise points out.  “He has your eyes.”

And he does—now Kuroko realises why it looks familiar.  Kuroko should have known it from the first glance, for he sees it every morning on the bathroom mirror: a pair of round eyes, too round and big for a thin face, and that shade of blue; _his_ shade of blue.  He is often told by his mother how she wants to look at his eyes all day, if she can. 

The man on the painting, as if aware of Kuroko’s cognisance, looks up.  He does not blink.  Kuroko’s insides clench and he sets the painting aside surface down.

Aomine, who also took a second glance after Kise’s declaration, frowns.  “Your uncle has a really twisted sense of humour,”

Kuroko nods, unable to comment at that, and tries his best to keep his shudder down.  He cannot hurt him.  _He cannot hurt him_. 

“Tetsuyacchi,” Kise calls, tugging on his arm.  “Do you have an uncle named Seijurou Akashi?”

Kuroko chokes at his vanilla—he has been glad that the ‘present’ is not signed, but it seems that he draws a conclusion too fast.

“’You will not fool me twice.  Enjoy your freedom,’” Kise reads the back of the painting.  Kuroko groans inwardly; how on earth did he not notice that? “Signed, Seijurou Akashi.”

Two sets of eyes pin Kuroko in place.  The boy does not let emotion clouds his face, though no one can miss his flinch.  He makes sure his sleeves cover his wrist—it will do him no good if they discover his bruises; Merlin, he should have healed it last night but he forgot.

“What are you not telling us, Tetsu?” Aomine asks, his voice is a calm before a storm.  “Are you now telling us that you are related to that Durmstrang arsehole, huh?”

Kuroko shakes his head.  When he tries to hide his face with his bangs, Kise tips his chin up.  “It’s nothing,” Kuroko murmurs obstinately. 

“Last night,” Kise starts, and Kuroko’s heart drops down to his stomach.  “Something must have happened when you danced with him.  I know it.  _I know it_.”

Kuroko tugs his chin away.  “Yes, I stepped on his feet twice, that’s what happened,” Kuroko says.  “Can we just drop this?  Look, we still have a lot of presents to open.”  He leans down to take another present—a sweater, from the feel of it—to his lap. 

“I will kill him,” Aomine snarls.  “I might be silent last night, but I think this has gone far enough.  If this is not a threat, what is it?  I say we attack before he does.”

Kuroko wants to slap them into oblivion, but violence with these two never brought them anywhere.  Aomine is actually blood-thirsty enough; his wand is already out of its holster and creates sparks noisily on his long fingers.  Kise is faring no better.  As much as Kuroko hates it, this only leaves him with one choice…

The Ravenclaw swoons, letting his head falls back but Aomine catches him before he hits the headboard.  Kuroko grabs to Aomine’s sweater and breathes like it is the hardest thing to do, whispering, “Sorry, I’m just dizzy for a moment…”

When Kuroko peers up at his best friends, their edges soften--at least they won’t leave him for several hours and by then hopefully they won’t be as hot-headed as now to rush into trouble head first.

“Blimey, Tetsu,” Aomine says, arranging Kuroko on the bed in a rare tenderness.  Kise clings to him, holding tight enough for Kuroko to wheeze a little.

“I’m okay,” Kuroko says.  “Now continue with your presents.  I don’t want to ruin this holiday for you two.”

“You don’t,” assures Kise.  Only when Kuroko says he cannot breathe does the blond let go.  “That Akashi, however…”

With that, the subject of the Durmstrang champion is not breached anymore.  Kise and Aomine continue with their present-unwrapping, though lacking the proper holiday cheer.  Kuroko bites his lip, knowing it is him to blame. 

The gloomy atmosphere lifts up when Kise finds an unsigned letter on the base of his present sack. 

“A note on how to open the golden egg,” he exclaims after reading the letter briefly.  “Look, look!”

Kuroko takes the letter from Kise’s hand as innocently as possible , then reading it with Aomine peeking from his shoulder.  “This is brilliant, Ryouta,” he says guilelessly, smiling.  “Who is it from, I wonder,”

Aomine looks at it suspiciously, holding it to the light and poke at it with his wand.  Kuroko twists the sheet nervously with his right hand hid under his blanket.  “Who cares,” Aomine shrugs, finally deciding that nothing is amiss with the letter.

“Get well soon, Tetsuyacchi, because we’re doing this together after you recover!”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the semester final in six hours and this is what I'm doing oh my goddddd.  
> And I lied--it's gonna be three chapters. Or four. :p


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor Harry Potter. I do not make any profit by writing this.

As it turns out, Kuroko’s exhaustion blooms into a full-blown Frost Fever—which turns his skin blue, by the way—and he has to be moved to the Hospital Wing.  The magical illness itself is not dangerous; if taking the change of a skin’s colour aside, it just means Kuroko is not able to talk because he breathes frost even though his body temperature can melt one, hence the name. 

On the second day of his bed rest, his skin has returned to its normal pale shade, though still a little bit blue and so pallid that a lot of younger students who visit the quarters think they’ve seen a corpse.  Well that’s an improvement from being mistaken as ghost, Kuroko thinks grimly.

It’s also on the second day he’s allowed visitors.  For a second Kuroko is afraid Akashi is going to make an appearance because there is no better occasion than this to properly terror him; Kuroko is sick, and he is not going to be able to fight back nor get away.  Kuroko erases the thought a moment later because he cannot be that important to the Durmstrang, can he?  A thorn on his side, maybe, but so small in the mountain of enemies Akashi must have.

Madam Poppet chooses the moment to breeze in into the chamber with a long stemmed flower.  It looks like it is the kind of flower that goes in carnation, not in stalk; its crown is too big for the stem, fat with yellow petals which gradually turns a shade darker to red in the edge.  There is another student in the hospital wing, a Beauxbatons who still looks beautiful even with her Blue Pox.  Kuroko thinks the flower is for her, but he is mistaken.

“How are you feeling, dear?”  asks Madam Poppet kindly as she transfigures an empty potion vial to a  vase.  At Kuroko’s nod she smiles—on normal circumstances Kuroko will have to answer clearly to such question or she’ll make him drink the foulest potion but right now if he talks he would likely freeze himself to death—and places the flower after conjuring some water for the vase. 

 _Who is it from_ , Kuroko writes in the air with his wand.

“Mr. Akashi,” answers the healer.

Kuroko blinks twice.  He erases his blazing writing on the air with a small sweep and spells another one.  _What is the name of the flower?_

Madam Poppet looks thoughtful for a moment.  “Actually, I’m not sure,” she says, looking surprised of herself.  “This is not the usual sort of get-well-soon flowers people brings to the hospital wing.  I never saw a patient got one before.”

Kuroko purses his lips at the answer.  At least it does not look dangerous or even magical, but Akashi is both, and more.  Looking at the flower once more, Kuroko scolds himself not to recognize the sender instantly—the colour by itself is more than enough of a clue. 

“It’s beautiful, though,” comments Madam Poppet.  It is, Kuroko admits.  He also likes how the stalk bows under the weight of its crest, and how light from the fireplace filters through the petals.  Nevertheless, he is afraid the flower will go alive and kill him once he’s asleep.

When Madam Poppet leaves, the Beauxbatons student openly stares at the flower with something akin to horror.  That is definitely the proper expression Kuroko has been expecting. 

 _Do you know what flower is this?_ Kuroko writes.  He lets the sentence hangs for a second until it falls down in heap and disappears.

The girl flushes.  “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to intrude,” she mumbles.  Her accent is thick, but time spent listening to Momoi’s coos of adoration clearly pays off.  At Kuroko’s questioning tilt of his head she continues.  “It’s a muggle flower.  Chrysanthemum.”

That explains why Kuroko has never seen the flower before.  _Does this flower have any special meaning?_

The Beauxbatons girl looks at the chrysanthemum, then at Kuroko hesitantly.  “Muggles bring them to funeral,” she supplies. 

Kuroko thanks her, straight-faced, ignoring the concerned looks she throws at him.  She is right to be worried—Akashi certainly has a reputation, not entirely a good one either, and he sent a flower to someone on a sickbed.  He might as well point a wand to Kuroko’s heart.

Akashi already did that.  Twice.

Kuroko, on the other hand, is more surprised to the use of a harmless, muggle flower. The Ravenclaw does not understand what Akashi is trying to say by sending him one—it does not become him, the flower.  Akashi is from a high-standing, pure-blooded European family, bred from a father who is related to both the Malfoys and the Blacks.  He must not have viewed muggles in a good way—prejudice is an old news but never gone—and it is odd that he would bother with muggles’ traditions. Kuroko can hardly imagine Akashi sitting in the Hogwarts library with _Muggle Flowers Around You_ on his hand. 

Had anyone else gave Kuroko a chrysanthemum he’d thought he is being courted.   

A thought crosses Kuroko’s mind—what if Akashi is equally ignorant to the meaning of the plant?  What if he just pluck a beautiful flower that he crossed and gave it to Kuroko because he-? 

Kuroko stops his train of thoughts abruptly—even the implication of _that_ etches fear in him.

But _how silly_ , Kuroko half-chastises himself.  Akashi is not courting him, nor he will be.  The Durmstrang had made it clear that he would love to see Kuroko suffer—his murderous aura on the Yule night and his ‘gift’ certainly make some good proofs.

* * *

 

Kise and Aomine come sometimes after lunch, looking extremely guilty.  After hearing Kise’s stuttered explanation, Akashi’s flower becomes the last thing on his mind.

 _What do you mean the egg wouldn’t open for the second time,_ writes Kuroko.  _Speak properly._

Kise sobs once more, while Aomine inches away from Kuroko’s bed subtly.  “A-as I said, Tetsuyacchi, we followed the instruction on the letter.  We- we went to the prefect bathroom to take the egg underwater.  We put our heads in- the riddle was unclear, so we repeated the motions for the second time, but the egg wouldn’t open.  We tried the fire too, but nothing happened.”

 _And you do not remember the words of the riddle nor understand it_. Kuroko concludes.  The sentence burns bright when Kise shakes his head, then disappears in a poof of smoke.

 Something gathers on Kuroko’s throat and chest, and it feels like it will not go unless he hurts Aomine and Kise.  Everything that he did- everything he went through until now- it all goes to waste, just because Kise wasn’t patient enough to wait for him.

“Please don’t kill me, it’s all Ryouta’s fault!” says Aomine, kicking Kise’s kneeling figure lightly on the back.

Kuroko made an enemy out of the most dangerous person to have on the opposite side of a battle, all to ensure Kise’s safety for the Second Task, and now it’s all for _nothing_ -

 “ _What_!” Kise cries out, index finger now pointed at Aomine’s chest, “You’re the one who said, _let’s go check out the egg_ ,”

“You could’ve said no, you prick!” counters Aomine.  “After all, you’re the one that exclaimed, _let’s do this together, Tetsuyacchi!_ ”

Frustrated by his lack of ability to scream murder at the two idiots he calls best friends and never been one who can keep his fist from someone who clearly needs it, Kuroko sent two mean stinging hexes at their sides, sending them yelp louder than old Mrs. Norris’ yowl at night.

Breathing hard through his nose to calm his nerves, Kuroko spells urgently, _did you remember anything at all?_

Expectedly, Aomine mumbles his negative.  Kise, on the other hand, fares better.  “Something along the lines of _we will take what you will sorely miss_ ,” the blond murmurs.  His eyes were clenched shut in a deep concentration.  “And… three rounds of the longer arm.  That’s all.  I’m so sorry, Tetsuyacchi, forgive me, I didn’t think-“

Kuroko blocks Kise’s string of tearful apologies from his hearing.  _We will take what you will sorely miss_ —that could only mean the upcoming Second Task would not be much different than the last one.  Last time, The Saviour Harry Potter had to rescue his best friend, while for Delacour it was her sister, and for the Durmstrang- Hermione Granger.  It is easy to figure out from there that the goal was to retrieve their most important person, which does not differ a lot from this year’s clue.

 _Three rounds of the longer arm_ …  Kuroko looks around the hospital wing.  His eyes lands on the big grandfather clock beside the potion cabinet.  _Oh_ \- so that’s what the clue means- the Second Task must be completed in three hours.

Kuroko frowns lightly.  That’s not necessarily good news—last time, the time limit was an hour.  If the task now must be completed in three hours, it could only mean either the judges underestimate this year’s champions, or the Second Task is going to be harder.  Kuroko has a feeling it is going to be the latter one.

Again, anger builds up on Kuroko’s chest.  His conclusion isn’t something worth the trouble.  Kuroko would likely deduce the same thing even if he didn’t get any clue on his hands, seeing the First Task resembles the previous one greatly.  Now without the complete riddle Kuroko wouldn’t be able to unravel what sort of dangerous thing Kise would face—and that’s practically the reason why Kuroko defied Akashi in the first place. 

All in all, Kuroko’s effort is wasted.  He made an enemy in the process, too, how _delightful_.

“I’m so sorry, Tetsuyacchi!  I promi-“

“Get out.” whispers Kuroko.  His voice is barely louder than a mute man, but it effectively cut through Kise’s pleads of forgiveness.

Aomine looks at him in worry.  Kuroko realizes he could barely feel his mouth—a thin layer of frost strikes his lower lip. 

“Tetsuyacchi-“ begs Kise, but Kuroko hears none of it.

“Get out,” Kuroko croaks.  It’s enough to freeze the lower half of his face, and the Ravenclaw wipes his chin with the back of his palm.  It hurts. 

None of the Gryffindor boys move though, and when Kuroko opens his mouth for the third time, Aomine jumps in, “Okay, okay!  We’ll get out, Tetsu, just please, don’t talk- we’ll go-“

Aomine pulls the back of Kise’s collar for the boy freezes in shock after seeing Kuroko’s level of vehemence, and drags him out.  Several steps from the bed, Aomine says, face away from Kuroko: “Your anger- it’s- that isn’t like you, Tetsu,” Aomine says after a lot of struggle.  “You’re hiding something from us.”

Kuroko’s breath hitches.  Kise notices it, judging from the way he widens his eyes, and he seems to take it as a confirmation.  Aomine does not say anything more, however, and with a clench of his fist, he leaves the room with Kise in tow.

\--

It’s around dinner time when Kuroko blinks awake.  The potion which Madam Poppet had coerced him to drink for his most unusual disobedience, or so she said, which resulted in his half-frozen face, had knocked Kuroko out instantly.  His previously thawed mouth is now pleasantly warm.  Not wanting to test Madam Poppet’s wrath once more, however, Kuroko keeps his lips shut.

In the dark, under the flickering lights from the ancient fireplace, it is easy to rethink of his actions earlier in the day.  Kuroko realises that must have looked pretty out of character of him, his outburst, because from Kise and Aomine’s point of view  Kuroko has nothing to do with the information that they got from the Christmas letter.  Even Aomine, the bloke who wouldn’t notice a dragon in the room unless someone points it out for him, said so.

Kuroko is indeed a picture of a blank canvas; nevertheless, he has his moments.  The Ravenclaw would like to think that it is justifiable for him to get very angry, because everything Kuroko did went down the drain.  Now thinking about it again makes Kuroko want to feed his best friends to the Giant Squid.

Still.  Maybe he has to apologize.  Those boys know nothing after all, and Kuroko would like to keep them so- else there’d be war.  Ignorance is indeed bliss.  

Madam Poppet brings him his dinner five minutes later.  Already used to Kuroko’s dietary, she gets a little bit of everything- three bites of sandwich, caesarean salad in a small dish, and some fried fish.  “Finish it all, and I might let you out tomorrow,” says Madam Poppet as she puts the food tray on the bedside table.  She hands him a potion, which tastes a lot like Hippogriff’s piss, and hands him a glass of orange juice after he drinks the concoction.  “By the way, Mr. Kuroko- Mr. Kise is pacing outside like a madman, would you like to invite him in?”

Kuroko raises an eyebrow in askance and gestures to his mouth.

Madam Poppet levels him a look.  “Only for an hour,” she says, lips thin.  “Not more.  If you feel just a tad cold- cease talking immediately.”

“Thank you,” Kuroko croaks.  He checks his breath by huffing into his palm and finds it agreeably warm.

“I’m just doing my job,” replies the school healer humbly, though she pats her apron somewhat proudly.  “Eat your dinner,” she says threateningly before disappearing into her office.

Once Kuroko is sure that Madam Poppet won’t pop out anytime soon, he tosses his blanket aside and tiptoes to the hospital wing’s entrance.  Through the gap between the doorways, Kuroko can see Kise, walking to and fro, all the while yanking his hair and muttering curses.  It is surprising how crude Kise can be when he thinks no one is watching.

Kuroko opens the door quietly and stands in Kise’s path.  Kise has always been the one who notices him first, just two seconds quicker than Aomine, but even he is surprised when Kuroko seems to materialize at the moment he turns around.  His first reaction is to shout and fumble for his wand, but he stops instantly when he recognizes who it is.

“Tetsuyacchi!” Kise says.  In his automatic response he smiles and stoops for a hug, one that Kuroko expertly ducks.  When Kise tries again, the Ravenclaw yields in remembrance that he has an apology to make.

“Why aren’t you in bed?  Are you healthy enough?” babbles Kise worriedly.  “Please don’t walk around the corridors alone at night, Akashi might be out to get you!”

Kuroko tugs at Kise’s sleeve, his expression of a mild annoyance, if one carefully observes.  He ignores Kise’s last statement.  “Lower your voice, I’m not supposed to be out of the bed yet.”

“Then we should get you back to bed,” Kise says, half-firm and half a question, because he is afraid he will anger Kuroko more by forcing him to do something he doesn’t want.

“I want to apologize for my temper this afternoon,” says Kuroko before Kise gathers his courage and drags him back to the hospital wing.  In the surprised silence ensued Kuroko has just realised that he is barefooted and the stone floor is very cold.

“You’re not wearing socks,” remarks Kise fretfully whilst his attention falls to Kuroko’s foot rubbing the ankle of the other foot as to gain warmth.  Casting warming charm to Kuroko’s feet thoughtfully, he finally says, “There’s nothing to apologize, Tetsuyacchi, you are sick, and it’s my fault anyways.  I’m sorry for making you feel like you were being left out.”

 Kuroko blinks at the turn Kise’s mind has taken to.  He is awfully mistaken but it is so Kise to think of something like that. 

“Exactly,” the Ravenclaw says blandly.

The sarcastic tone goes over the blond’s head.  “Don’t be shy about it, Tetsuyacchi!  I know I hate it so much when you hang out with Daiki without me.  Or any other guy, really.” 

Kise says it in such an offhanded manner that Kuroko isn’t sure that the Gryffindor himself knows what he implied.  He carries on, then, very earnestly and eloquently as if a few moments ago he didn’t try to pull his tongue out for not being able to find the correct words to say to Kuroko,  “And I’m really sorry, Tetsuyacchi, for looking at a gift horse in the mouth.  I should have been more careful- I guess chance like that didn’t come twice.  I should have come to you first, like I usually do.”

“You should have,” agrees Kuroko.  He enjoys Kise’s guilty expression for a second before continuing, “That is true, to some extent.  But what I was really upset about was the fact that you were wasting some information that might just save your life.”

“Tetsuyac-“

Kuroko cuts him off, “I don’t want to see you hurt.”

There is a special way of dealing with the likes of Kise Ryouta, thought exclusively by yours truly Kuroko Tetsuya: first, one has to be very blunt to get whatever it is to his thicker-than-dragonhide skull; starting with kinder words to make him not second-guessing everything and wrapping it with a nice little bow by dropping a few more scathing remarks to drag him down from the clouds.

Kuroko watches Kise closely then; how his eyes widen at the Ravenclaw’s little confession, before lighting up like two snitches glinting under the sunshine.  It is the right moment thenceforth to say, “But it’s not too bad if Ryouta get a little taste of his own medicine later in the Second Task.”

That handsome face falls after that, the owner whining loud enough for Kuroko to jab his stomach with the point of his hand to shush him up.  It must not have been hurt that much, but Kise acts like he is dying anyways.  Or maybe it does hurt.

In the midst of his theatrics, Kise tries to stealthily manoeuvre Kuroko back to the hospital wing.  The Ravenclaw allows him, thinking that it’s been a while since he indulges the blond, and lets the other fuss over his blanket and uneaten dinner. 

Kuroko isn’t very hungry, so for every bit of sandwich he rips half of it and feeds it to a dazed Kise who is half-torn between forcing Kuroko to eat it all or rolling on the floor in the ecstasy of being hand-fed  by the stoic boy.  The latter is what exactly Kuroko is aiming for, and every time it looks like Kise has already gathered some of his wits, the Ravenclaw makes sure to graze his fingers to Kise’s mouth to scatter his determination.

“From what little information I got, I have drawn a conclusion about the Second Task,” says Kuroko apropos of the matter at hand.

Kise grimaces at the opening remark and nods anyways.  Kuroko tells him then about the theories he hypothesized earlier in the day, his assumptions and worry.  Summoning a list of spells that Kise must learn before the end of February, the Ravenclaw further tells Kise that there is a big possibility-

“That’s a very pretty flower you have here, Tetsuyacchi,” Kise suddenly says, just realising the presence of the chrysanthemum on the bedside table.     “I’ve never seen the likes of it before.”

Kuroko’s brows met at the interruption, but he carries on.  “As I said, there is a big possibility that the Second Task wouldn’t be held at the Black Lake at all, considering there is a fire element in opening the egg-“

Even though Kise doesn’t say anything after that, his expectant gaze starts to nip at Kuroko’s conscience.  Dryly, he says, “Madam Poppet puts the flower there,” and continues with his explanation.  Technically he isn’t lying. Kuroko just doesn’t want to face any of Kise’s petty niggle if he knows the truth.

“This is a lot of spells,” Kise cries, but he takes the list anyways, and ticks off ones that he already masters. Kuroko shrugs as he nibbles at a cherry tomato but not breaking the skin, for his stomach is filled to the brim already.  When Kise is finished with marking off the list, he stares so meaningfully at Kuroko, one that the smaller boy doesn’t quite know what it means.

“What I’ll miss the most, you said,” says Kise.

Working out what the inside Kise’s mind is, Kuroko voices his affirmation blandly. 

“You know that _you are_ what I’ll miss the most, right?” asks Kise, not breaking his gaze.  Kuroko looks back dispassionately.

“Yes,” says Kuroko gravely, like he is giving up half his life by admitting so.  Kise makes a sad noise at Kuroko’s response, flopping his head dramatically at the stretch of Kuroko’s legs under the blanket.  Kuroko’s lips quirk up at that.

“Now, now, Ryouta.” says Kuroko, and Kise must have heard the humour on his tone because he fakes a big sob and wriggles his head to Kuroko’s lap and wounds an arm around his waist.  Sighing, Kuroko yields to that mop of blond hair and pats it several times to nurse Kise’s (apparently) wounded pride.

It’s not so bad, really, to indulge Kise once in a while.

* * *

 

The next evening Madam Poppet declares Kuroko healthy, apparently taking Kuroko’s empty dinner tray last night as an obvious sign of good health.  She sends off Kuroko with a small bag of frost drops that should be taken seven times a day. 

It is apparently dinner time, judging from the sounds of chattering that could be heard from the corridors leading to the Great Hall.  Originally Kuroko thought of going to the Ravenclaw Tower right away, but stopping by to grab a bite of vanilla shortcake—the lack of vanilla these past few days felt like a withdrawal, to be honest—might not be a bad idea.  As he turns to the Great Hall he fastens his cloak to hide the pyjamas underneath.

Kuroko is about to head over the Ravenclaw table until he finds one Akashi Seijuurou already seated on Kuroko’s usual spot.  A gangly Durmstrang with a dull purple hair is sitting on his left, his figure makes Akashi look like a menacing child, while on his right another Durmstrang student occupies the place.  Unlike the tall boy who eats like he is starved for a week, the other two have their dinner like they are in the presence of Merlin themselves; all dignified and reserved.

The Ravenclaws keep their distance from the three, as if they would be electrocuted if they are sitting too close.  They do not restrain themselves from looking, however, the curious creatures as they are.  Notwithstanding, the rest of Durmstrang students are seated like usual on the Slytherin table, acting like nothing is out of place.

Kuroko pivots on his heel, ready to flee the Great Hall—it’s no question as to Akashi’s motive—but from the corner of his eyes he sees Akashi straightens and burns an intense look at Kuroko’s side.  It is impressive that he finds Kuroko so quickly, but the Ravenclaw is hardly surprised. 

Never one to cower from a challenge, Kuroko turns to look back.  The smirk Akashi’s face takes at the action is positively innocent, like his wand didn’t bleed when he is angry, as if he didn’t send a grotesque painting that speak volumes to Kuroko on Christmas.  Still, Kuroko’s expression is impassive, and the redhead seems to take delight on that.  With a wider smirk the Durmstrang champion lifts his hand and gestures with his index finger for Kuroko to come hither.

Kuroko is tempted to just leave the Great Hall and avoid whatever Akashi has in mind, but doing so will make him appear cowardly, thus more of a victim in Akashi’s eyes.  Fine then, Kuroko is staying, but he isn’t going to abide to Akashi’s command by coming to the Ravenclaw table.  With determined steps he stalks off to the Gryffindor table, surprising the hell out of Aomine by appearing at his elbow.

“Bloody hell, Tetsu!” he yells, but scoots over all the same.

“Why are you sitting beside that idiot, Tetsuyacchiiii?” cries Kise at the same time.

Kuroko ignores them both.  He sits beside Aomine so that he could look at Akashi with his back to the wall.  Even though they are separated by the Hufflepuff table, it doesn’t make Kuroko feel any safer.

“Are you okay now?” asks Aomine grudgingly, clearly still feeling the tension from the other day.  Kuroko makes a mental note to apologize to the boy later in a more private place.

“Yes, thank you for asking, Daiki,” says Kuroko as he fills his plate with a slice of vanilla shortcake.

“Eat a proper dinner at least, for Merlin’s sake,” says Aomine exasperatedly, already halfway to grab some chicken fingers, until he sees something behind Kise’s shoulder.  Aomine stands up abruptly, almost toppling Kuroko as he does so just by the force of his motion.

“What,“ asks Kise, turning around and standing up too after seeing whatever is there.

Kuroko sighs before looking up, already guessing what he’ll discover.  True to his words, not far away, Akashi is walking to their direction, alone; his strides purposeful and elegant.  Though not pointed at anyone in particular, the two Gryffindors have their wands out.

“Good evening,” says Akashi when he’s close enough, his voice soft but seemingly to echo in the silence that ensues in the Great Hall.  Everybody is quiet, clearly giddy in expectant of a showdown between Akashi and Kise- and maybe with Aomine, too, who has a reputation as a good dueler.  Kuroko files in his mind to write a complaint to the headmistress, because Hogwarts’ dorm life cannot be healthy if the students can get excitements from things like this.

Looking at the high table, Kuroko notices that almost all of the professors and guests are pretending not to see anything, though one or two—including the headmistress—unashamedly watching them.  Kuroko sighs disgustedly- everyone really needs a life.

“Good evening,” says Kuroko, because all Aomine and Kise are capable of right now is apparently a set of hisses and growls.  Only by then the spectators realise that Kuroko is with them, and whispers of speculations buzz amongst the students. 

“May I join you?” asks Akashi pleasantly.  His smirk grows at Aomine’s violent answer. 

“Sit down, you two,” Kuroko says sharply to his friends before the redhead can comment about leashing his dogs—it’s already on the tip of his tongue, Kuroko can tell—thus adding fuel to the fire.  Kise wilts first under Kuroko’s glare, followed by Aomine, who stomps before doing so. To Akashi, Kuroko says, “Of course.”

“Thank you,” says Akashi civilly.  He slips into the empty spot beside Kise, who starts like the proximity revolt him.  The students are practically salivating for a good gossip material now, so Kuroko casts a _muffliato_.  Even though they stop straining their ears once they realise they won’t be able to hear anything besides an annoying buzz, it doesn’t stop them from looking.

“You’re still looking rather pale, Tetsuya.  I heard you were admitted to the hospital wing for Frost Fever- I trust you are feeling well now?”

Akashi doesn’t even try to sound sincere, or maybe it’s just Kuroko’s paranoia talking.  Before Kuroko can answer, however, Aomine grits out, “What do you want?”

“Like the two of you, I care about Tetsuya’s wellbeing,” drawls Akashi cheerily, which makes the answer twice as frightening. 

It’s Kise’s turn to speak, then, “Stop bothering Tetsuyacchi,”

“I never intend to,” Akashi says in a false surprise.  “I thought Tetsuya rather likes my attention.  Do you find the flower agreeably beautiful, Tetsuya?  Forgive me for not being able to visit you when you were sick, I was quite busy as of late.”

Kise’s head whips to Kuroko, his gaze accusing.  Kuroko refuses to shift guiltily under the pressure of the stare.

“It is very beautiful,” Kuroko agrees easily.  “That’s very thoughtful of you, Akashi, thank you.”

Akashi laughs like it is the funniest thing he’s ever heard.  “How about my Christmas present- do you enjoy the painting?”

Kuroko pushes his plate away, appetite lost.  “Very much,” he lies.

“I’m glad,” says Akashi, nodding his head to his side in a mock of a curtsy.  “It was done by a good friend of mine.  Ah, good old Van Damme, accepting a custom order on the Holy Night.  It was very kind of him.” Akashi sighs good-naturedly, as if he just finishes retelling a good fairy tale.

Aomine slams his hand on the table, sending his pumpkin juice splashing everywhere.  “I know what you are trying to pull here, you prick,”

“Daiki,” warns Kuroko.  Akashi doesn’t look disturbed in the least, thanks Merlin for the small mercy, but his countenance cannot be called pleasant either.

“You-“ Aomine says, but before he can continue a shepherd’s pie smacks him right in the face. 

“What-“ Kise begins, looking around to search for a guilty face but finding none.  In front of him Aomine roars impressively, his wand emitting sparks that come from his anger.  Red-eyed, Aomine takes the remnants of the pie from his lap and flings it carelessly.  It lands on a Slytherin- whom of course takes it personally.  The boy throws his Yorkshire pudding to Aomine’s direction in revenge, only that it falls down on an unsuspecting Ravenclaw. 

“By Merlin’s beard!” she screams while she picks up a half-eaten pork chops, tossing it back.

“FOOD FIGHT!” Peeves yells.  Everybody seems to take that as a signal to start propelling food projectiles, thus the dinner for that night is lost to the cause. 

Kuroko blinks at the sudden turn of events.  Nearby Aomine and Kise join the chaos, momentarily forgetting the direr situation at hand—Akashi in the vicinity should make them less of morons, really—whilst the Durmstrang champion himself is calmly sipping on his tea, flying foods suddenly take a different turn when it approaches him.

A sausage almost stabs Kuroko in the eye, so he slips under the table, intending to hide there until the riot is pacified.  Being invisible makes him less of a target, but he can still be a casualty of stray soaring foods.  Not a second later Akashi follows suit, looking less crumpled than Kuroko as he does so.

“Do you know what the painting is called, Tetsuya?” asks Akashi rhetorically.  Kuroko wants to applaud him for acting like there has never been any interruption at all so profoundly.

 “No,” answers Kuroko shortly.

“I do not, either,” says Akashi.  “Van Damme was in so much haste to finish the painting for me that giving it a name was the last thing on his mind,”

Kuroko has no allusion as to why Mr. Van Damme was in such a hurry.  Maybe Akashi held him wand-blank, maybe not.

“He did tell me, however, the story behind the painting.  Would you like to hear it?”

As if he has a choice, Kuroko wants to say, but what his mouth forms is, “Yes, please.”

“Very well,” Akashi says.  His face is too close for comfort, so Kuroko leans back.  Akashi notices this and smiles, all tight-lipped.  “It’s about a man who thinks he is free, but the truth is he is the most imprisoned creature of all.  He thinks he is so very clever that he fails to see the cage he is in or feel the chains on his legs.  It is a very big cage, you see, and the man never walks far enough for the chains to start yanking him back, too far gone in his ignorance.

“The man sings so beautifully; it is the reason why he is held captive in the first place- and one day, the man, thinking that he is-“

“ _Tetuyacchi_!” comes Kise’s voice out of the blue, urgent and scared.  It is only then Kuroko is able to breathe.  “ _Where is Tetsuyacchi_!” Kise shouts again.  There is an unadulterated fear on his voice. 

Kuroko opens his mouth but there is no sound coming out.  Akashi chuckles, crooning, “Pretty bird, unable to sing now, hmm?”  The lilt on his speech vicious and deluding, like the unheard melody played on a bad dream.

“ _Tetsu_!” Aomine’s voice, so loud it dampens the sounds of the riot currently going around them. 

The Ravenclaw cannot comprehend whether his inability to talk is the result of terror or a spell, but one thing for sure is that it’s Akashi’s fault all the same.  He has to get away, though, _soon._ Kuroko wonders if he is in the presence of the next Dark Lord.

“Tetsu-“ yells Aomine, a hint of desperation lacing his tone now.  He sounds like he is a second away from blasting the Great Hall, so Kuroko has to make his presence known just right about now, really.  When he’s about to scurry back Akashi pauses him with a wand on his cheek, forcing him to look back. 

Kuroko is so tired.  _Finite finite finite_ , he thinks, Merlin, why doesn’t he think of the incantation before…

“What do you want from me?” Kuroko croaks.

Akashi licks his lips.  “You were asking for it,” he hums his response, and he lets Kuroko go.

Quickly darting out from his grasp, in case the Durmstrang champion changes his mind, Kuroko crawls out from the underneath of the Gryffindor table.  Still on his knees, off the chance of being hit by flying foods, he tugs on Aomine’s uniform. 

“ _Tetsu_!” he says, relief evident on his features.  He cancels whatever spell he is doing before Kuroko comes and pulls the Ravenclaw from his position to hug him. 

“Tetsuyacchi!” cries Kise in happiness.  He scrambles over the table to join the hug, not minding the splatters of food staining his trousers as he does so. 

“Where is that bastard,” Aomine hisses, still not letting Kuroko go. 

“Akashi abducted you, didn’t he,” Kise says darkly.

“He didn’t kidnap me,” snaps Kuroko.  Dimly he realises that he is trembling and the boys must have felt it.  Akashi cannot hurt him, Kuroko tried to remind himself.  It is difficult to convince himself so when things are like _this_.  “Please, let’s just go back, I just want to sleep now.”

“Are you feeling unwell again?  Did that tosser do anything to you?” asks Kise.

“Please let go of me.  We just had a chat, that’s all.”

“What’s with you lately, Tetsu, I know you’re lying,” Aomine accuses, frustrated.   “What-why are you trying to hide everything from us!”

Kuroko stares blankly at Aomine in response.  The Gryffindor’s grip on his shoulder is starting to hurt. 

“I have to agree with Daikicchi on this one, Tetsuyacchi,” says Kise, for once not backing Kuroko up.  In their distraction the food fight has been let up; the prefects are now ushering the students back to their respective common rooms. 

Kuroko sighs before turning huge eyes on the Gryffindors and takes their hands.  “I’m very tired,” he says just above a whisper that his friends have to lean in to hear it.  “Can we just go to sleep now?”

The Ravenclaw watches as their determination wall slowly crumbles and falls into dust.  Kise is the first one to admit it, however. 

“Fine, let’s get Tetsuyacchi to bed,” Kise grumbles.

“But we’re not letting this go, Tetsu,” warns Aomine.

Kuroko smiles.  He refuses to think about what he’s going to tell his best friends tomorrow—he just has to cross the bridge when he gets there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is so hot when he's evil. Sorry for the long wait. Again, I'm writing this WHEN I HAVE MIDTERMS JUST RIGHT ABOUT SEVERAL HOURS FROM NOW DAMMIT PLOT BUNNIES STOP APPEARING WHEN I HAVE THINGS TO DO
> 
> ETA: If someone is interested in beta-ing this, I would be grateful forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor Harry Potter. I also do not make any profit from this.

One would think with his misdirection it would be swimmingly easy to avoid certain people.  In reality, however, it is sadly otherwise.  Kuroko might have promised his best friends that he would explain everything last night, so it is of a high chance that both of them would confront him today, and they wouldn’t take no for an answer.  Naturally it leaves Kuroko with the choice of having game of tag with the two to deny them the explanation.  The whole Hogwarts ground is massive, and classes haven’t started yet, so Kuroko is more than confident of his ability. 

Except that Kuroko forgets that Aomine and Kise combined are more stubborn than You-Know-Who, who wouldn’t just stay dead (until the Great Saviour Harry Potter kicked his bucket for good).  Kuroko admits that fooling the Gryffindors would not be as easy as fooling anyone else, since Aomine has almost seven years of practice in spotting Kuroko.  On the other hand, Kise, even though he has known the Ravenclaw less long than Aomine, too has a finely adept Kuroko-radar.  His absentness _does_ still work, but it’s effective probably for only three seconds.  Those three seconds, however, are all Kuroko needs to do yet another disappearing trick.

The first day of Plan A: Dodge Daiki and Ryouta at All Cost is effortless, since the two don’t even know Kuroko is trying to steer clear of them.  Kuroko wakes up at six, fixes his bed hair and goes down to the Great Hall half an hour later, when breakfast is starting to be served.  The tables are mostly empty, save for the Ravenclaw table which already has some students loitering here and there, mostly with a tome in hand. 

Someone doesn’t belong, however- the boy with purple hair from last night is sitting on Kuroko’s usual spot.  In the sparse of the room he is even more overwhelming in height.  Kuroko doesn’t know what to make of him, but he’s had enough of troubles lately, so he makes his mind to sit with a group of third years to make himself even less noticeable than before.

Nevertheless, before Kuroko does just that, the Durmstrang already spots him. 

“Isn’t it Tetsuchin,” says the Durmstrang in between his munch.

Too caught up in his surprise that someone detects him without much difficulty, Kuroko can only remember his manner to say good morning.

“Come, come, sit with me,” the tall student says again, lazily thumping the empty space amongst his mountain of food—a _very_ narrow space—as a gesture in asking Kuroko to sit in front of him.

Kuroko shuffles closer, wary.  Akashi might not be able to hurt him, but his minions certainly are able to if they do it willingly. 

“I’m Atsushi,” the Durmstrang says sluggishly, as if introducing himself takes too much effort from him.  Even his eyes are half-lidded, creating the impression that he is sleepy all the time.  “What is Tetsuchin doing there standing like an idiot, come here and eat,” Atsushi speaks with a frown, and even that is half-hearted at best.  It is the first expression Kuroko has seen on his face today except for his blissed visage when he takes a bite of a scone a moment ago.

Speechless, Kuroko sits down.  Only then Atsushi starts gulping down food again, much like one drinking water after a long trek across a desert.

“My name is Tetsuya Kuroko,” says Kuroko after a long pause.  If anything, Kuroko is definitely polite. 

“Hmmm,” replies Atsushi as he cuts a stack of five pancakes into three, then wolf down a part of the cut in one bite.

It’s making Kuroko nauseous just by looking, so he busies himself with a vanilla pop tart.  As he chews he tries to think of the reasons why the Durmstrang is on the Ravenclaw table alone, but finds none plausible.

It seems safe to ask.  “What are you doing here?”

Atsushi doesn’t pause in his annihilation of the scrambled eggs.  “Eeh.  Breakfast is served at six thirty and the food is good so I want to start eating as soon as possible.”

Kuroko blinks.  That is certainly not the answer that he expected.  It is strangely difficult to parse what is on the Durmstrang’s mind.  He doesn’t seem dangerous, however, more like a lethargic mountain bear that only bite when you poke him right. 

 Deciding that lack of clever words and unsubtle insults is the best way to deal with the kind of Atsushi, Kuroko asks again, boldly, “How did you notice me?”

“What are you talking about, Tetsuchin, you were standing right there just before the table in this giant empty room, of course I saw you,”

Well that makes sense.  Kuroko feels a little bit stupid to ask.  It’s just that lately his misdirection doesn’t appear to be working as properly anymore, Kuroko is half-expecting someday he’d wake up and find his professors actually see him when they roll-call. 

Pouring himself an orange juice, Kuroko determines that maybe this is the only chance he’d have to dig information on Akashi from his close friend, so he continues his questioning.  “Do you know what Akashi wants from me?”

Atsushi actually dwells a bit on his sausage before answering, it makes Kuroko rather nervous.  “Maybe he just wants to play,”

 “Well he’s got a sick definition of play, then.”

“Just sometimes,” Atsushi agrees with a careless disposition, shrugging his massive shoulder.  The way he easily throws words with such heavy meaning makes Kuroko go rigid for a while just to discern it.

Kuroko drinks his juice to fend off the dryness of his throat.  “Really.”

“Seichin collects strong friends to play with.  Tetsuchin looks very weak, so maybe Seichin has a use of you for something else,” says Atsushi.  He’s grinning quaintly, a strawberry jam still in the corner of his lips, and he’s patting Kuroko’s head like it’s supposed to cheer him up.  It only serves to make Kuroko’s stomach twist. 

The odd choice of words— _collect_ and _has a use for you_ —strikes a chord within him. Atsushi has also said _strong friends_ , and it just dawns on the Ravenclaw that Atsushi is within Akashi’s crowd, which means he is strong.  Strong enough for Akashi to _collect_.  Maybe it’s a bad decision after all to sit and fraternize with the enemy.

“Tetsuchin is turning really pale,”

Kuroko doesn’t even have energy to summon a glare.  When Atsushi says, “Oh, Seichin is here,” however, (“ _Tetsuchin is turning even paler_ ,”) there seems to be a leftover of energy just adequate to be used to flee the Great Hall, and Kuroko does just that.

* * *

 

His feet bring Kuroko to the library.  Halfway he realises it isn’t open yet, so he stops at one of the empty classrooms.  The fireplace isn’t lit so the temperature is freezing.  Kuroko casts a warming charm at himself, summons his unfinished Wonder of Merlin, and makes himself comfortable in one of the chairs in the back.

No one comes in except for Peeves, who doesn’t bother Kuroko out of respect.  Somehow since this one incident in his first year the poltergeist is sure Kuroko is one of his kind who’s so powerful that he could even convince everybody that he isn’t, in fact, a ghost.  Peeves waves at him as he floats from the floor to the ceiling, to which Kuroko responds with a nod.

At ten Kuroko skulks into the library.  He finds some Durmstrang students in one of the long table, Akashi being one of them.  It’s easy to notice him with hair like it’s been dipped in blood in the midst of the dull colour of the Durmstrang uniform.  Even Atsushi, whose head is purple and twice Akashi’s size, is less interesting when he’s sitting beside the Durmstrang champion.  It appears that the tall teen has been smuggling Bertie Bott’s All Flavour Beans. 

They are far enough for Kuroko to be sure he isn’t going to be noticed even if he drags a Hipogriff behind him, so he strides calmly towards the Restricted Section to get the book he likes (You-Know-Who: His Beliefs, His Life, and His Governance) and settles down even further away with a group of fifth year Ravenclaw studying for their OWLs.  Kuroko tries to keep an eye to the entrance from time to time, but soon he’s too immersed on his readings that he doesn’t notice Aomine coming in.

“Hey, Tetsuya,” one of the fifth year calls him.

Kuroko doesn’t look up from his book.  A very understandable trait amongst the Ravenclaw, that.  “Yes?”

“You asked us to tell you if Aomine or Kise comes in, right? Well, one of them is currently heading over here.”

Calmly Kuroko lifts his book to his face and peers.  Seven bookshelves away from them is Aomine, jaw set and determined.  Kuroko has no doubt about whom he is looking for.  Half the time, he is the one causing that expression on Aomine’s face. 

Lucky for Kuroko, though, Aomine doesn’t appear to have discovered Kuroko yet, so the Ravenclaw quietly casts a disillusionment charm at himself and puts his nose back in his book.  When Aomine reaches the table and scans the group, he doesn’t give any indication that he has seen Kuroko, though he does stays around for a while.

“Oi, any of you have se-“

As if on a cue, the entire fifth years Ravenclaw glare and shush Aomine up.

“I was ju-“

“Shhh!”

“Okay, fi-“

“Shhh!”

Contrary to the popular belief, Aomine actually hates the Ravenclaws the most.  Kuroko knows this very well.  He might have pulled on pranks on the Slytherins more, but that’s only because in their illusion of grandeur their reactions are simply more entertaining.  Facing the same prank, the Ravenclaws would have probably figured out the trick sooner or later.  And the professors always, _always_ side with the Ravenclaws. 

Kuroko can almost hear Aomine’s teeth grinding. 

“Wankers,” hisses the Gryffindor before spinning on his heel and leaves, stomping his feet when he does so.  The librarian yells at him on his way out.

Only by the time Aomine is completely out of sight Kuroko cancels his spell.

“Thank you,” says Kuroko to his fellow housemates.

Some shrug in reply, some already fall back to their tasks at hand.  One of them, however, sitting just across Kuroko, whispers hurriedly, “Only if you tell us what’s the deal with that Durmstrang  bloke last night.  Did you really shag him to find out about the truth behind the Emperor’s Eye?”

Even if it is said in the undertone, everybody hears.  Being Ravenclaw students, their interests are piqued, and now all eyes fall to Kuroko.

“Excuse me,” says him, flabbergasted, though he hides it well.

“Well?  Did you or did you not?”

Kuroko hopes they wilt under his gaze.  Sadly they don’t, no matter how magical Hogwarts is, she never sees it fit to grant a student’s wish. “No.”

The fifth year deflates in disappointment.  Like a bush caught in fire, however, other questions just do not stop coming.  Especially when it is rare to get Kuroko all by himself.  He supposes for those who don’t know his best friends well will think of Aomine as scary-looking and Kise as too sparkly to approach.

“Did you at least find out his last spell to bring down his creature on the First Task?” one starts, and a bespectacled boy hisses in reply, as if it is a great personal offense to him, “It’s the Mongol Shorttail, Anne, not just some _creature_ ,” and among other things, “Bloody hell, now I have to pay you a galleon!”

One is different from others, however.  Of all things, she asks about a dragon tattoo. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I’m not following.”

“When people shag, it usually, you know, involves less clothes.  So you should know if Akashi has a dragon tattoo on his back.”

Merlin’s beard, give him strength.“I did _not_ shag him.”  Kuroko cannot give more stress to the word ‘not’.

It doesn’t look like they believe him.  One of them even seems to be worried, as if she knows for certain that Kuroko did shag the Durmstrang and he was, of course, Obliviated after the act. There are times when Kuroko wishes he has a different kind of upbringing so that he can tell people to bugger off freely.  This is one of them.

When Anne appears to be about to say, _are you sure_? Kuroko responds to it by lifting his book and lets his sleeves slid down.  He also makes sure the rest of the table sees his wand holster, strapped to his left forearm. 

That certainly shuts them up. 

* * *

 

There is no reason to stop using a plan when it has proven to be working before, so Kuroko does not change the course of his actions.  Like the previous day, the Ravenclaw wakes up at six, fixes his bed hair, and proceeds to go down for breakfast at six thirty.  It would’ve gone without a glitch, except this time Aomine and Kise currently are in the Ravenclaw’s common room, walking to his direction. 

Kuroko only lets himself freeze on the stairs for a split second before casting disillusionment charm at himself.  Right after that Aomine looks up right _at_ him, and in that moment Kuroko can swear that his best friend is able to see him, charm or not.  It feels like his heart is on the way out of his body through his mouth but it gets stuck in his throat instead.

Aomine’s gaze swept past him however, landing on the entrance to the Ravenclaw boys’ dorm behind him.  Kuroko wills himself to stop breathing, because if the air around him shimmers just a little, Aomine will easily pick up on it.  He’s very adept to how little magic tricks like this works—if not, he wouldn’t have gotten away from all of the pranks he’s done.

“Should we go upstairs?” asked Kise. 

Just as Aomine’s eyes stray, Kuroko skulks down the stairs, not forgetting to Silence the old wooden board under him.  He keeps to the wall, one hand on his wand and the other gathers his cloak so that it doesn’t catch on anything, since it’s so long.

Aomine nods.  His smile takes into a feral twist.

“I can’t wait to tickle the secret out of him, that twat.”

Hearing that, Kuroko is glad, so glad to have escaped beforehand.  Kuroko honestly believes if there is something worse than cruciatus curse, that would be Aomine’s method of torture.  Kise, that traitor, dares to rub his hands maniacally at Aomine’s statement, like he can’t wait to join in. 

Whilst the Gryffindor discuss plan B—Kuroko takes note to remind them who’s actually in charge after all of this is over; they have been slacking off too much—the object of the exchange has reached the exit, and in the process of pushing the painting out.  Kuroko’s string of luck ends there, then, because Kise catches him in the act. 

Fortunately, Kise is stupid.  So is Aomine.

“Is that a ghost?” Kuroko hears Aomine questions, voice trembling in horror, as he swings close the painting behind him.  Aomine believes that there are real ghosts—Headless Nick or Slytherin’s own baron doesn’t count, as far as he concerns. 

However stupid they both are, there are two brains after all; sooner or later they will realize it’s Kuroko who has gone out from the Ravenclaw’s common room.  Kuroko bolts as soon as he is outside. 

With his almost non-existent presence, invisibility spell, and the silencing charm on his feet, Kuroko is practically unseen.  The library is still closed, he thinks, and even though it’s easy to break in it will be more difficult for his best friends to find him in a crowded place, where he can blend in.  The only place that holds people at this hour is the Great Hall, so Kuroko makes a turn at an intersection to go there.

At that moment there is a sound of people running, coming from the direction of the Ravenclaw’s tower.  Kuroko is done for—Aomine is powerful, no matter where Kuroko is, the taller male can just point his wand on any direction and say _finite_ and like that, the disillusionment charm will fail.  The Ravenclaw cannot go back, however, the Great Hall is right in front of him; he has no other choice, really-

Except- except that his eyes find the broad back of the Durmstrang student he made an acquaintance of yesterday.  He’s definitely big enough for Kuroko to hide behind his cape—oh, how he is thankful for Durmstrang’s apparent love of flair.  Atsushi also looks like the type who will help with a bit of incentive, as for instance, food.  That’s an easy one, since Kuroko is a good friend of the house-elves in Hogwarts.

How wrong he is.

Kuroko is too busy looking behind that he doesn’t notice the tuft of red hair, not until he’s right before the giant Durmstrang.  He hasn’t seen Akashi sitting across Atsushi since he’s hidden by the other’s stature.  Kuroko doesn’t even bother to call for Merlin’s name.  Akashi already knows he’s here.

Akashi doesn’t even get his wand out, and Kuroko is unmasked already.  The Ravenclaw doesn’t know what his face looks like right now, but it seems like Akashi is pleased of what he’s seen.

“Well- what do we have here, the pretty songbird flew from his cage, hmm?”

The Great Hall’s door slams open, and it’s not a matter of choosing between two evils—it’s very clear who’s the evil here—really, Kuroko sometimes experiences bouts of preposterousness of his own, so he doesn’t spare even a second of hesitation to duck under the long chair into the table.  Aomine and Kise will not care to check this spot, undoubtedly they will think this is the last place Kuroko will be.

Indeed it is.  Kuroko doesn’t know what’s wrong with his brain this morning.  He’s not even sure now if it’s worth the trouble, hiding the secret, which isn’t a really big deal now to think about it.  There is no reason for his best friends to go charging at Akashi, isn’t it; Kuroko is the one who goes his way to look for troubles.  And asking for more, judging from his situation he’s into recently.

Now he probably owes Akashi a favour by hiding here.

Kuroko thinks he hears a chortle.  The sound was ominous—he rubs his arm to make his goosebumps go away.

The tinkles of the cutlery above him continue, as if there is nothing wrong.  Kuroko watches toast’s crumbs fall to Atsushi’s lap to pass the time.

“Are you sure you’re running from the right crowd?” asks Akashi conversationally.  Atsushi doesn’t answer.  Kuroko knows it’s directed to him.  He feels incredibly foolish, now. 

_Ryouta.  Daiki.  I might have tricked Akashi into giving me the information on how to open the egg for the Second Task, and now he wants to have my hide._

That probably will not go very well. 

“Come, they’re gone already,” comes the voice from behind his shoulder, after several quiet moments.  Kuroko’s heart jumps to his mouth. 

He turns around slowly on his knees.  Akashi is leaning down, peering into him, one of his hand stretched towards Kuroko.  It’s as if he is offering his hand to help the Ravenclaw out.  Kuroko stares at Akashi for a second. 

“Come now,” the impatience breaks through the Durmstrang’s tone.  His hand shot to catch Kuroko’s wrist mid-air, three fingers curling firmly around his bone.  Kuroko feels the skin on his wrist jumps every time his heart thumps.  By the way the redhead is holding him—like a mediwitch checking for a pulse—he probably feels it too.  He probably does it on purpose, the creep.

Akashi guides him to sit beside the Durmstrang’s champion.  Kuroko wants to get away, but the hand on his wrist feels like a manacle. 

“Delicate feet aren’t meant to be used for running, even if it’s on fine sand,” starts Akashi, one cheek leaned on his fist so that he’d be able to look at Kuroko easily.  His other hand has yet to let Kuroko go, and now it’s caressing his wrist slowly.  “It will bleed, then what will you do when the real thing you should be running away from suddenly decides to come after you?”

Kuroko’s hand twitches in Akashi’s grasp.  The latter always talks like that—like he has a thousand things planned for Kuroko.  With that movement the redhead lets go. 

“Pretty songbird,” Akashi coos when Kuroko stays silent.

“I can’t sing,” says Kuroko once he finds his voice.

Akashi’s lips quirk up even more, like a fisherman when he knows his bait is taken.  “No matter, I’m sure you scream very well,”

There is a hippogriff on his stomach.  Kuroko wants so badly to throw up.  “I have to go.”

“Tetsuchin, you haven’t eaten any breakfast yet,” pipes Atsushi, not helping the situation.  The giant pushes a muffin into Kuroko’s clean plate with jam-covered fingers. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m not very hungry.”

The look on Atsushi’s face is one of pure terror, as if he cannot believe someone is able not to feel hungry.  Kuroko ignores that, twisting in his seat to leave.  Akashi’s statement stops him, however.

“Did you realize that you owe me a favour?”

Kuroko was hoping to avoid that.  He should’ve known Akashi Seijurou doesn’t miss anything.  Resigning to his fate, he nods. 

“Don’t make such a face, it’s as easy as a piece of pumpkin pie,” says Akashi, one gold eye glints in delight.  Kuroko is _glad_ one of them finds amusement out of this.

“Will you leave me alone if I do it?”

“I will think about it,” is the response, and the Ravenclaw knows that’s as good as he’ll get from Akashi. 

He doesn’t have a choice, really.  “What is it?”

“You’ll know when it comes,” answers Akashi cryptically.  One corner of his lips tugs up; his right hand extending as if he wants to touch Kuroko’s face.  The shorter man leaps before he can do so, running away and not turning back even once.

Kuroko thinks he hears a laugh, one that leaves him wonder whether the killing curse would rebound if he casts one to a mirror.  He wishes he doesn’t exist at all.

* * *

 

There is a new rumour by lunch.  It goes something along, Kuroko cheated on Aomine _and_ Kise, that he gave Akashi head during breakfast this morning.

“I swear I saw it by my own eyes- that Kuroko bloke crawling out from under Akashi’s table, and they were holding hands afterwards—I mean, what else he’d be doing under the table?”

Hiding, you imbecile, Kuroko remarks silently.  He confesses it wasn’t one of his better ideas, hiding under the table.  Twice he’s done it somehow always involves Akashi. He’s not going to do that anytime soon, or ever.

“Are you talking about them under the table together on the food fight the other night?” a Hufflepuff girl asks excitedly.

“What- they were?  No, I’m talking about this morning-“

By Merlin’s beard.  Kuroko cannot take it anymore.  He leaves the safe haven of the Hufflepuff’s circle, quieter than a thief.  He doesn’t know where to go, it’s like he keeps bumping to either his best friends or students who just cannot stop gossiping.

In his inattention to his surroundings he doesn’t see Kise and Aomine rushing towards him until he’s caught in their arms.  He struggles, thinking it’s somebody else, until he realizes it’s only the Gryffindors.

“Gotcha!” yells Aomine in triumphs, whilst Kise just rubs his cheek into Kuroko’s crown. 

“Tetsuyachii, why are you avoiding us?”

“I’m not.  Let go.”

“I don’t want to,” Kise says stubbornly.  “You’ll escape again.”

Aomine pulls both of Kuroko’s cheeks.  “Now that we have you, we can talk,”

“Thesh nethin te talk abeth,” says Kuroko as best as he can with his cheeks toyed.

“You know what liar gets?  He gets eaten by You-Know-Who,”

Kuroko slaps Aomine’s hands away and rubs at his reddening cheeks.  The tallest of them grins widely, hands creeping to Kuroko’s waist. He gives his fingers a wiggle.  Guessing what's about to come, Kuroko trashes in Kise's embrace and summons his wand, only to have Kise plucks it from him.

“Fine- I’ll tell you.  Just don’t tickle me to death, please.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter and late update. I'm sorry. Life has been hard, and I kinda promise myself to stop writing after I finish this fic. 
> 
> It annoys me so much that at first I want this to be drama and romance story without plot--I planned this to be a two-shots, dammit, and now it's become this... thing. Please do not expect much from this story, I'm afraid I can't even fulfill my own promise to finish because of a thousand reasons I cannot tell you.
> 
> This is a prelude to a goodbye note to knb fandom, kinda. I will probably still post some drabbles or fics to my Tumblr --that's missherlocked.tumblr.com , tagged with drabble or fic. Thank you so much for staying with me; I will try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
